CaveClan: The Prophecy
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: In a land, many moons travel from the Clans we know and love, there are four other Clans, CaveClan, StormClan, MoonClan, and DarkClan. They live their peaceful Clan lives, until one she-cat named Rainfall will change their lives forever. What will happen? Read, and find out. Please read, rate, and review!
1. Intro

Hey, I have too much written to add little comments to this story, so just post comments, and I will read them and post on this page xD So please read! I'll update responses to comments on this page.

**Update 1: 11/29/12**

Hey y'all, I'll try to update ASAP, I've got my hands tied right now, but I'll try to update by Sunday. Thanks!


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

CaveClan

Leader- **WHITESTAR**- white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- **DAWNSHINE**- silver she-cat with blue eyes and a black paw

Medicine Cat- **SWEETLEAF**- white she-cat with amber eyes

** APPRENTICE- HONEYLEAF**

Warriors- (toms and she-cats without kits)

**SPOTTEDPATH**- small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**RAINFALL**- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**RUNNINGBREEZE**- white and silver tabby with blue eyes

**MOSSCLOUD**- silver she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

**WILLOWLEAF**- silver she-cat with blue eyes

**GRASSFUR**- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**MOONPELT**- black she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**DARKSTRIKE**- dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**SPARROWTALON**-pale brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

**SWIFTFOOT**- white tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- LEAFPAW**

**OTTERHEART**- dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- FROSTPAW**

**MISTYCLOUD**- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DUSKHEART**- pale tabby tom with amber eyes

**LIGHTININGSTRIKE**- pale gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**FEATHERFALL**- white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

**ASHPELT**- black tom with green eyes

**EMBERBLAZE**- black she-cat with one white paw and flaming eyes, formerly a rogue

**POPPYFERN**- red she-cat with blue eyes

**ROSETHORN**- sharp red-brown she-cat with green eyes

**NIGHTSTREAM**- dark gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes

**APPRENTICE- OWLPAW**

**SUNHEART**- flaming ginger tom with amber eyes

**FIREPATCH**- white tom with ginger patches and blue eyes

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**STORMCLOUD**- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes- mother to Littlekit, Softkit, and Petalkit

**CREEKFROST**- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes- mother to Hawkkit and Birchkit

**REDFALL**- red she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices- (kits, six moons old or older, in training to become warriors)

**FROSTPAW**- silver she-cat tinged with white and blue eyes

**LEAFPAW**- brown tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**OWLPAW**- brown tom with amber eyes

**HONEYLEAF**- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**BREEZEPAW**- black she-cat with gray dapples and amber eyes

Elders- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**LARKBREEZE**- pale she-cat with pale blue eyes

**RIPEAR**- tabby tom with a ripped ear and green eyes

**HAZELCLOUD**- white she-cat with green eyes

**SPECKLECLOUD**- white she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes

MoonClan

Leader- **STORMSTAR**- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- **LEAFFALL**- dappled golden and black tom with green eyes

Med. Cat- **GINGERSTEP**- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

**RUNNINGSTORM**- black tom with white paws and belly and green eyes

**BRIGHTFIRE**- ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

**SPOTTEDBERRY**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**MOUSEFOOT**- pale brown and cream she-cat with blue eyes

**LITTLESTEP**- ginger tom with black paws and ears and green eyes

**RAINPOOL**- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**DARKCLOUD**- black tabby tom with blue eyes

**CLOUDBURST**- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

**ICEPATCH**- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

**CINDERFUR**- gray she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

**GRAYTAIL**- black tom with gray paws and tail and green eyes

**TIGERSTRIPE**- ginger tom with jagged black stripes and amber eyes

**RAVENTAIL**- black tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- LARKPAW**

**TAWNYFUR**- golden she-cat with amber eyes

**BADGERCLAW**- black and white tom with long claws and green eyes

**WHITENOSE**- cream she-cat with soft green eyes

**APPRENTICE- HAZELPAW**

**NIGHTSTRIPE**- black tabby tom with amber eyes

**SPECKLELEAF**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**BLUEPOOL**- blue gray she-cat with green eyes

**TIMBERPELT**- pale brown tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes

Queens-

**FEATHERCLOUD**- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes mother to Firekit, Sunkit, and Smallkit

**BREEZETAIL**- black and gray she-cat with amber eyes mother to Fuzzykit and Snowkit

Apprentices-

**HAZELPAW**- brown she-cat with blue eyes

**LARKPAW**- ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders-

**MISTYFUR**- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**JAYWING**- gray tom with blue eyes

DarkClan

Leader- **FOXSTAR**- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- **BROKENCLAW**- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- **MOSSYFLOWER**- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

**FLAMESTORM**- ginger tom with green eyes

**DOVEFUR**- gray she-cat with green eyes

**IVYFUR**- silver tabby with blue eyes

**HAILPELT**- pale tabby tom with green eyes

**GOLDENSUN**- golden tabby she-cat amber eyes

**SILVERMOON**- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SPIDERFOOT**- black tom with green eyes

**HOLLYHEART**- gray she-cat with green eyes

**ROBINFUR**- brown tom with amber eyes

**MOTHFLIGHT**- golden she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes

**OAKFLIGHT**- brown tabby tom with green eyes

**LEAFSHADE**- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- MINTPAW**

**MUDBELLY**- white tabby tom with a brown splash across belly and green eyes

**STREAMBREEZE**- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**GORSESCAR**- ginger tabby tom with white paws and a scar down his spine and amber eyes

**VOLEFOOT**- dark gray tom with small paws with blue eyes

**TIGERDAWN**- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**CROWHEART**- black tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- SEDGEPAW**

**PATCHFUR-** black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**SNOWSTORM**- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Queens-

**GINGERTAIL**- white she-cat with ginger paws and tail and amber eyes- mother to Duskkit and Lionkit

Apprentices-

**MINTPAW**- white she-cat with green eyes

**SEDGEPAW**- gray tom with blue eyes

Elders-

**LICHENCLAW**- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**WATERFALL**- white she-cat with green eyes

StormClan

Leader- **ADDERSTAR**- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

Deputy- **LIGHTNINGSTRIPE**- gray tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye and white paws

Medicine Cat- **HOLLYBERRY**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- STORMPAW**

Warriors-

**OTTERSTRIPE**- gray tabby tom with brown paws and ears and green eyes

**SANDFUR**- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- FLOODPAW**

**APPLESEED**- golden she-cat with green eyes

**BRINDLEWHISKER**- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**ICEFOOT**- white tom with green eyes and gray paws and blue eyes

**RATBELLY**- gray tom with a black belly and green eyes

**BRAMBLEPELT**- spiky brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**SWEETSTRIPE**- pale red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**DAWNSKY**- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- PEBBLEPAW**

**ECHODAWN**- silver she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- OAKPAW**

**THRUSHFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**TAWNYDAPPLE**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**FOGSTORM**- gray tom with blue eyes

**SHADEFUR**- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

**NIGHTFALL**- black she-cat with green eyes

**PONDSHINE**- gray she-cat with green eyes

**RAINDROP**- gray she-cat with black speckles and green eyes

**FROSTHEART**- white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes

**REEDSTORM**- ginger tom with black ears and green eyes

**APPRENTICE- SOOTPAW**

**SAGEFOOT**- white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

**VOLEFUR**- gray she-cat with amber eyes- mother to Lakekit

**BRIARPATCH**- brown she-cat with amber eyes

**TABBYPATCH**- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes- mother to Halfkit, Specklekit, and Rowankit

Apprentices-

**STORMPAW**- pale gray tom with blue eyes

**OAKPAW**- white and brown tom with green eyes

**FLOODPAW**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**SOOTPAW**- black tom with amber eyes

**PEBBLEPAW**- gray she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Elders-

**TANGLEPELT**- gray tom with a matted pelt and amber eyes

**GRAYCLOUD**- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MINNOWTAIL**- pale gray she-cat with green eyes


	3. Prologue

The tabby looked up to see the wind blowing fiercely and she tasted the scent of snow on the air. She glanced around nervously. She needed to find shelter.

She dragged herself to a small twoleg nest. It was old and abandoned, smelly with rotting moss. She cringed as she felt her first kit coming.

She soon had four small kits wriggling next to her. There was a small white she-kit, whose fur puffed out on all sides, and then there was a tiny black and white tom, and a little black and white she-kit. The fourth was much bigger, and his pelt revealed his father's muscles. He had ginger fur with a white belly, and smooth black stripes. She looked down at the tiny black and white she-kit. The kit was struggling for breath. She bent down and started licking.

She licked as much as possible, her tongue raw and bleeding, but she couldn't keep up with the she-kit's breath. It just kept getting shallower and shallower until it stopped all together.

_Will StarClan accept her?_ The she-cat thought. _She _was_ after all, a kit that never should have been born._

StarClan would accept her, she was an innocent kit, but still, the she-cat sent a prayer anyway.

_StarClan, it was not her fault. If you must blame anyone, blame me. Accept her in my place if you must._

The tabby shivered, but despite the cold, she felt a warm rush of pride. Her Clanmates hadn't even noticed her slipping off to see the warrior. They all thought the kits were another cat's.

For a moment, the she-cat's eyes paused on the biggest tom. She had named him Stripekit.

_He cannot stay with me. He will give away my secret. There is only one other cat that looks like that._

He would have to go to his father.

She despised the thought. She had told the father that she would raise them as pure CaveClan. He said if she ever changed her mind, that she could let him have them.

He got lucky.

Three sunrises later, she set off to meet him. She knew he promise to go on all the patrols he could at dawn, so he could catch her if she needed to. She saw his thick tabby muscles. He was leading a patrol.

She felt a rush of anger. The deputy of MoonClan had recently joined StarClan. He was the obvious choice, but Stormstar apparently thought different and appointed Leaffall instead.

Her thoughts drifted to the cat her Clan thought was her mate. He was so worried after she insisted on keeping on her warrior duties. Her kits came early.

The tom's ears pricked up, as the three other members of his patrol bristled.

"You guys go ahead," he said. "I can take care of her."

"What?" A black and white tom hissed. "She's trespassing!"

The she-cat recognized the black and white tom. She dug around for his name.

_Badgerclaw, _she thought.

"She's a queen obviously, she just got lost, now go on, unless you want me to report you to Stormstar."

The she-cat felt a rush of pride for her mate. He was so brave.

As soon as the other cats had left, he whirled around and faced her.

"How many are there? Are they okay? Can I see them?"

The tabby blinked. She debated whether or not to tell him about the black and white she-kit.

"Three, they're fine, and you can see them now. There's one I can't keep."

"Only one?" he eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"He would give the secret away, now come on!"

She led the tom to the twoleg nest where her kits were. The tom nodded when he saw Stripekit.

"I see," he commented. "I'll take him."

The she-cat nodded. "His name is Stripekit."

The tom nodded yet again. "The others?" he asked, indicating the other two.

"I named the white one Snowkit, I left the other for you."

"Berrykit," the tom mewed at once. The tabby she-cat suppressed a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Great StarClan, that was fast."

"I need to get going, the patrol's going to be anxious."

"I'm going back to my Clan."

"Okay, will you give the kits to another she-cat?"

"Yes, I will. Featherfall recently lost her kits. I can say I had my kits and lost them all. Only Nightstream knows, she will take them home for me."

"Good, make sure you eat parsley."

"Don't worry. I will."

The tom pressed her nose deep into the she-cat's fur. "Good-bye."

"You're acting like we're saying good-bye forever. I'll see you at the next gathering."

"It won't be the same. It could arouse suspicion."

The tabby sighed. He was correct.

"Won't they talk about your kits?"

"No, they haven't spoken about Featherfall's kits since she lost them. They will not speak of them."

The tabby nodded. Without saying anything else, he padded toward the entrance and walked away, Stripekit in his jaws.

The she-cat sighed. She would never watch Stripekit play mossball, or see him at his apprentice ceremony. She would never see him display his battle moves to the Clan, or watch him sulk while cleaning out the elders' den. She would never get to comfort him when he was upset about something, or never get to watch him fight in his first battle. Most of all, she would never see him become a warrior, get a mate. She would never see his kits.

She shook her head. It wasn't time for that. She padded out the entrance, and walked out toward her territory. She soon caught scent of a patrol.

_Good, _she thought. _Nightstream is in there._

"Nightstream!" she hissed.

The black she-cat pricked her ears.

"I think I heard something! I'll be right back."

The dusky she-cat poked her head in the bush. "Where have you been?" she growled.

"I had my kits. I need you to take them to the Clan."

The black she-cat shook her head. "I don't agree with this."

"Please!" the tabby pleaded.

"Very well, take me to them."

The she-cat led Nightstream to the twoleg nest, and helped carry the kits until they found a patrol. Then Nightstream showed the patrol the kits, and they carried them home.

The tabby waited awhile.

_Oh well, _she thought. _I can watch them from across the clearing._

And with that, she padded off toward home.


	4. Chapter 1

Rainfall shook her pelt and yawned. She looked over to the nest beside her, and saw that Firepatch was gone.

"Why that arrogant furball!" she exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Hey!" Dawnshine poked her head up. "_Some_ cats are trying to get sleep before the gathering, and as I recall, this is your first gathering as a warrior."

Rainfall's heart raced. Her first gathering as a warrior! She couldn't wait.

"Why don't you go and grab a bite to eat? It's nearly sundown, we'll be leaving soon." Runningbreeze suggested.

"Yes Runningbreeze!" Rainfall ran out of the den. She spotted Firepatch over by Mistycloud. She crept up behind him and sprung, landing on his back. She felt the breath rush out of him, and he growled playfully and fought back.

"Is that how warriors act?"

Rainfall looked up to see Whitestar standing over them. She felt her ears hot with embarrassment.

"S-s-sorry Whitestar," Firepatch stammered. "We were—"

"Oh come on, Whitestar!" Sweetleaf called over her shoulder as she trod toward the elders' den. "Sometimes even the most senior warrior needs to play fight once in a while!"

Whitestar sighed. Then she glanced back at the two young warriors. "Make sure to clean that dirt out of you pelt. We don't want the other Clans thinking that CaveClan rolls in the dirt for fun. Clean up, and if you're feeling playful, you can go out for a run through the forest. Don't be late, mind you, or the patrol will leave without you."

Rainfall and Firepatch cleaned up their pelts and took off through the forest.

"Great StarClan!" Firepatch gasped. "I thought we were going to miss the gathering tonight!"

"I know! Thank StarClan for Sweetleaf!"

"You said it!"

They got back just in time. The patrol was at the entrance to the cave.

"Glad you could join us," Darkstrike hissed. "I thought that we were going to have to leave without you!"

Rainfall shot a glance back at Darkstrike. She had never liked the dark warrior. She had always been spiky, and Swiftfoot had told her that Darkstrike had been born mewing insults. Speaking of her father, where was he? He had said that he was coming with the patrol tonight.

She spotted the white warrior in the middle of the patrol.

"I'll be right back," she murmured to Firepatch, as she padded to join her father.

Swiftfoot blinked happily as his daughter came to join him. "Nice of you to join me."

Rainfall purred and rubbed her muzzle on his.

Swiftfoot blinked as the patrol bounded out of the cave. "How much of your mother do you remember?"

Rainfall sighed. Her mother had died defending the nursery in a battle against the vicious DarkClan, leaving Rainfall and her brother, Sunheart, motherless.

"Not much," she concluded. "I remember her soft red fur, and her caring deep eyes, and I remember Spottedpath nursing us, but that's about it. I remember the battle she died in, but nothing else."

Swiftfoot nodded. Then he looked up and purred. "It looks like a friend of yours wants you to walk by her."

Honeyleaf was beckoning her golden tabby tail, summoning Rainfall. Rainfall bounded up to her.

"Why didn't Sweetleaf come tonight?"

"She says Redfall is too close to having her kits. She wants to be there in case the kits come."

"Oh," Rainfall said.

Honeyleaf looked at the moon. "I hope nothing bad happens tonight."

Rainfall's head jerked up. "What do you mean?" Her friend was usually calm and relaxed before a gathering, but tonight she seemed nervous. "Was there a sign from StarClan?"

"No, but I just sense something wrong. I—" but her friend didn't get to finish her sentence before the Clan arrived at the gathering.

DarkClan was already there, with their sneering faces. She recognized Snowpaw, a tom she had met last time at the gathering.

"Hey, Snowpaw!" she called as she padded over to him.

"Snowpaw?" the tom looked around. "Who's Snowpaw? All I know is Snow_storm_. No Snowpaws here."

"I became a warrior too! I'm Rainfall!"

Snowstorm broke into a purr. "It looks like we're both something that falls from the sky!"

Rainfall purred too, "How about Patchpaw? Is she a warrior?"

"Yes, Patchfur."

"Rainfall!" She heard a yowl.

"I'll see you later!" Rainfall turned and padded off.

She soon found Sagefoot, of StormClan.

"Hey, Sagefoot!" she called.

Sagefoot turned around quickly, relaxing as she noticed Rainfall.

"How is Tabbypatch?"

"She's great! She has three beautiful kits, Halfkit, Specklekit, and Rowankit."

"That's excellent! What do they look like?" Rainfall queried.

"Halfkit is white with a black tail and paws, and Specklekit is black and white as well. Rowankit is ginger."

"Tell her I said congratulations!"

"I will!"

Rainfall soon found Firepatch. She settled down beside him as the leaders climbed up the Great Cliff, MoonClan rushed in.

"Let the gathering begin!" Foxstar cried out.

She stepped to the front, and glanced back challengingly at the other leaders. None of them challenged.

"DarkClan have been well," she called. "The prey in the forest is running exceptionally this season, and we have been feasting all greenleaf. We do have one shadow though."

Firepatch leaned over and whispered, "That's all they _are_! I think they have more than one shadow."

Rainfall suppressed a purr as Foxstar went on.

"We have had many kits these past few moons," she turned to Whitestar. "We need more room for our kits. I ask you kindly for some of your territory."

A collective gasp resounded across the clearing, and an uneasy silence settled over the cats, until Sparrowtalon broke it.

"What type of mouse-brained idea is that?"

Darkstrike stood up and hissed, hackles raised. "You expect _us_ to give up _our_ territory? You'll have to fight for it!"

"Darkstrike!" Whitestar snapped. "I'm leader. I make the decisions."

"You're going to let those badger-hearted pieces of fox-dung take our territory?" Duskheart screeched. He muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't if I were leader."

Rainfall was aware of Honeyleaf beside her. "We will upset StarClan!" she whispered.

Even Mossyflower was on her feet, hissing. She had started her training as a warrior, and wanted to be a warrior more than anything, but StarClan had told her to be a medicine cat. She faced Darkstrike hissing and bristling.

Darkstrike hissed and sprang, yowling a battle call. The she-cats fought as Rainfall darted forward, and she was aware of Snowstorm by her side. They ripped the she-cats off of each other.

"Darkstrike! I am ashamed of you!" Whitestar exclaimed

"And I of you, Mossyflower. Why would you do such a mouse-brained thing?" Foxstar hissed. "We asked peacefully, not looking for a fight."

"Foxstar, I will think upon this request. I will announce it next gathering."

"Very well. We will speak of this again." She continued with her report. "Our warrior, Gingertail, has recently had two beautiful kits, Duskkit and Lionkit, and we have two new warriors, Snowstorm and Patchfur."

"Snowstorm! Patchfur!" The cats called out the names of the two new warriors.

Stormstar of MoonClan padded forward, looking defiantly around the cats.

"MoonClan has prospered this season, and one of our warriors has found a kit. He will be nursed by Breezetail along with her two kits." Stormstar stepped back, and Rainfall peered at the moon. There were clouds whirling dangerously around it. She glanced at Honeyleaf, who was looking worriedly up as well.

Adderstar of StormClan padded forward. "StormClan have had much prey, and our territory is supporting us well. We have great news to announce. Our queen, Tabbypatch has had three kits, Halfkit, Specklekit, and Rowankit."

Whitestar stepped forward. Rainfall wondered if she would say anything about the kits that Nightstream had found.

"CaveClan too, has prospered. We have two new warriors, Sunheart and Rainfall."

"Sunheart! Rainfall!" Rainfall basked in pride.

"And the finding of those two kits is very peculiar because—" but Whitestar was unable to finish her sentence before lightning stabbed the ground. Thunder rolled and cats hissed.

"StarClan is angry!" Hollyberry, the StormClan medicine cat yowled.

"CaveClan! Let's go!" Whitestar led her warriors out of the clearing. Honeyleaf pelted ahead, clearly sensing trouble. Rainfall looked at Whitestar, and her leader nodded, indicating that she could go ahead. She pelted ahead, side by side with Honeyleaf, as they rushed into camp. Sweetleaf was padding sadly out of the nursery. She looked up depressingly.

"I couldn't save her."

"Who?" Rainfall asked.

"Redfall. She' dead."

Honeyleaf let out a yowl as she rushed into the nursery.

"How many kits did she have?" Rainfall asked.

"Five," Sweetleaf answered.

"What's going on?" Lightningstrike, Redfall's mate, padded into camp.

"Redfall is dead. She died giving birth to her kits."

Lightningstrike let out a yowl, and ran into the nursery. Rainfall entered after him. He had been her mentor.

"What will you name them?" Rainfall asked.

"The red she-kit is Redkit," he said almost immediately. "Then there's Tinykit, Pebblekit, Thunderkit, and Flamekit."

As if on cue, Flamekit let out a hiss.

As Rainfall padded out of the nursery, the rain that had been holding back began to pour down, as if StarClan themselves were mourning the death of Redfall.


	5. Chapter 2

Rainfall padded through the forest. The sun was starting to sink down. She didn't want to stay for the vigil. She couldn't stand to see Redfall's limp body, or closed eyes. She didn't want to smell the scent of death underneath the fresh scent of lavender and jasmine.

"I understand."

A voice jerked Redfall from her thoughts. A shimmery image was in front of her.

"Redfall?"

"Yes, I have come with a prophecy for you."

"What?"

"Yes. Flaming shadows will overtake the Clan, shaking it to its roots. Only the beatings of tiny wings can put out the fire, but after a fire, secrets can no longer stay hidden."

"Wait, Redfall! What does that mean?"

But the young queen was gone.

Rainfall shook her head. Was she dreaming? No, the prophecy was real. She just couldn't understand why it had been delivered to her.

_Who should I tell?_ She thought. _Whitestar? No, definitely not. Sweetleaf? No. No need to give her another burden. Firepatch? No, he doesn't need to know._

She eventually decided on one cat to tell. She sniffed the air. Honeyleaf's scent was there.

_Perfect._

Rainfall trod out of the bracken, running straight into Honeyleaf.

"Honeyleaf! You won't believe what just happened!"

Honeyleaf's head jerked up, hissing. "What?" she snapped.

Rainfall jerked back. Her friend, who was normally gentle, had a battle hungry glow in her eyes.

Honeyleaf, noticing her friend's surprise, flattened her hackles and shook her head.

"Sorry Rainfall, it's just—" her friend paused. "Go on."

Rainfall slowly told her vision, and the blood-thirsty look came back to Honeyleaf's eyes.

"Who do you think it is?" Rainfall asked. "I was thinking Flamekit, but—"

"It is not Flamekit. It is someone else, but I cannot tell you who it is. This is_ your _prophecy. You mustn't tell anyone else."

Without another word, Honeyleaf whirled around and stalked off.

_What has gotten into her?_ Rainfall thought.

She didn't even realize where her paws were taking her until she found herself on the DarkClan border.

"Rainfall?" a voice called.

A gray and white tom appeared from the trees.

"Snowstorm!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I—"

"It's okay, I won't like, attack you or anything."

Rainfall let out a soft purr. She wondered how a DarkClan warrior could be so kind.

"Y-y-you know," Snowstorm said. "If you ever need to talk about something, I'm always here. I won't tell anyone."

"Actually, do you have a place where we can talk privately?" Rainfall asked.

Snowstorm led the way to a small thicket in the middle of a clearing. They settled down, and Rainfall told him about the prophecy, the battle hungry look in Honeyleaf's eyes, Redfall's death, and how it was _her_ prophecy.

"Wow. That's a lot to process," Snowstorm commented.

"Yeah," Rainfall said.

_Sitting so close, yet so far away,_ she thought.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Rainfall admitted.

"Have you told Firepatch?"

"No, I can't. He wouldn't understand."

_He wouldn't, but Snowstorm does._

Rainfall sighed.

"Well, I'd better go, the Clan will be frantic looking for me, I was supposed to be out hunting." As Snowstorm stood, he turned back. "Oh, by the way, tell Whitestar that we found a badger on our territory. Be careful!"

"Okay!" Rainfall said. She took off out of the small thicket den. She wound her way back onto her territory. She ran into the camp, taking the caution to hunt. She soon ran into Firepatch.

"Wow, you've been hunting all day? I'll help you finish!"

As Rainfall looked into his deep blue eyes, she could tell that he knew something else had been going on.

"Well I haven't been hunting all day. Just for awhile."

"Oh well. We'll hunt some more anyway."

The two warriors soon had a respectable catch, and carried it all back to the camp.

"Let all the cats old enough to climb a cliff gather here beneath the Hollowrock for a Clan meeting!" Whitestar called.

As Rainfall padded over to sit with the other cats, she noticed Honeyleaf and Sweetleaf sitting near Whitestar.

"Cats of CaveClan! I am sending a group of cats, by StarClan's request, to visit our friends in the Tribe of Blowing Winds. Spottedpath, you will lead the patrol."

Spottedpath dipped her head.

"The cats who will be joining her are Willowleaf, Poppyfern, Sunheart, Rainfall, and Firepatch."

Rainfall blinked. She probably should go see Honeyleaf to say goodbye since they would be leaving early tomorrow. She hoped she was okay.

As Rainfall padded into the den, she only saw Honeyleaf in there, shredding at a leaf. She had obviously been tearing it from its stem, but now it was just a gooey pulp.

"Honeyleaf!"

Honeyleaf whirled around, hissing a challenge. Her hackles flattened as she saw Rainfall.

"Rainfall! It's just you."

"Honeyleaf, what's going on?"

"I just hate these stupid medicine cat rules! I can't take it any longer!" she wailed.

"What?"

"I love him!"

"Who?"

"Ashpelt! I love him so much, but I _can't _love him! I'm a medicine cat! How can I love him?" she sobbed.

Rainfall ran forward, and curled her tail around Honeyleaf's shoulders.

"Honeyleaf, I've seen you hunt. I've watched you. You can fight. You've proven that. What are you waiting for?"

"I—"

"Ashpelt, does he like you?"

"Y-yes. He says he does."

"Then why wait? Berrykit is deaf in one ear. He couldn't be a warrior. Even if he was, I don't think he'd want to be one. He's watched you, he wants to be a medicine cat. You won't leave Sweetleaf alone for long. You—" but she was unable to finish as screeches resounded throughout the cave.

"DarkClan, attack!"

"They said they would wait!"

"Who trusts DarkClan to keep their promises?" Honeyleaf hissed.

As they ran out, the two she-cats sprung into battle, hissing and spitting. Rainfall lost sight of Honeyleaf in the ruckus.

She was doing well until she saw him.

_Snowstorm!_

He trembled as he looked at her. He was in leaping range, but didn't leap. Instead he rushed forward. Time seemed to slow down.

"I can't hurt you!" he cried as he reached Rainfall. "I love you!"

"But I—"

"DarkClan, retreat!"

He looked at her with such anguish, Rainfall nearly felt her heart melt.

"Meet me! Tonight at the thicket! Please!" he called as he escaped the cave.

She heard a rattling sound behind her, as she saw Honeyleaf lying on the ground, blinking up. Blood poured from all over her body, and Rainfall couldn't tell where they all were. By the look in her eyes, she could tell that Honeyleaf knew everything.

"Rainfall, I understand. Love reaches across all boundaries, breaks all rules. How are we to be loyal to our Clans, when our kits come first? Follow your heart Rainfall. I know you will make the right choice." Honeyleaf's ragged breathing grew soft and faint.

"StarClan will honor you, Honeyleaf. Go to them with pride." Rainfall breathed in the last scents of her friend.

Sweetleaf screeched in grief as she saw Honeyleaf's limp body.

"She went fighting as a warrior." Rainfall told her. "She defended her Clan well."

But inside she felt differently.

_How can I be loyal, if I have Snowstorm as a friend?_


	6. Chapter 3

Rainfall tossed in her sleep. She saw them. So many StarClan cats. Honeyleaf, Redfall, Leafpelt.

"Wait! Don't leave! Please!"

She awoke, breathing hard. She stalked out of the den and ran to meet Snowstorm.

_This is the last time Honeyleaf. I promise._

As she padded past the small thicket in the clearing, she felt her heart race.

_What am I doing?_

"Hey!"

Rainfall jumped as she saw Snowstorm pad into the clearing.

"You scared me to death!" she hissed at him.

"I'm always right here, watching you," he replied.

"That's kind of creepy."

He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I like your humor."

"Why'd you attack?"

"We all know Foxstar hates keeping promises. She needs territory, she wants it now."

"She'll second-guess next time."

"Yeah."

"I can't stay long."

"Why not?"

"I'm going on a journey  
tomorrow."

"To where?"

"The Tribe of Blowing Winds."

"I remember there!"

"You've been there?"

"When I was a 'paw, yes. I'll let you go." He rubbed his muzzle on hers. "Great to see you."

"'bye!" She ran off to home.

"Wake up! Rainfall!"

Rainfall blinked to Poppyfern's hissing voice.

"Go get your herbs! We're leaving!"

Rainfall rushed to Sweetleaf's den, and saw Berrykit sitting there.

"Here you go!" He pawed a leaf wrap toward her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sweetleaf said I can be her apprentice when I'm six moons."

"Good for you!" Rainfall exclaimed as she gulped down the herbs, ignoring the bitter taste.

She rushed out to meet the others, and they started on their adventure.

"Do these cats follow the warrior code?" Firepatch asked.

"No, they don't have a warrior code. In fact, they aren't even warriors." Spottedpath answered.

"What?"

"They are either moor-guards or prey-hunters. Moor-guards guard the moor from dogs and other creatures, and prey-hunters hunt rabbits, squirrels, birds, and other prey."

"Whoa! That's a lot for the deputy to plan!" Sunheart exclaimed.

"They don't technically have a deputy. They only have someone who plans patrols and stuff."

"Whoa! Do they have a leader and medicine cat?" Rainfall asked.

"They have a leader who is a medicine cat, but she stays in her den all the time, to read signs from the Tribe of Endless Hunting in the pine needles. She is known as Reader of the Needled Pine, or Pinereader."

"That's a funny name. Are their kits named that way?" Firepatch asked.

"Sort of. Their kits are named after the first things they see, like my friend, Breeze that Blows Through Grass, or Breeze, for short."

"I'll never remember all of that."

Spottedpath purred. "I don't expect you to. They have about as many cats as a Clan, and with that long of names, you'd have to have known them your whole life. Sort of like me. I know several of them."

"Well good, because I won't remember them," Rainfall said.

They traveled on in silence.

"We've traveled all day, and half of the night. Can we stop now and rest?" Poppyfern yawned.

"It's safer to travel by night until we get up there. Then there will be coyotes, and we'll travel by day." Spottedpath answered.

Rainfall was too tired to ask what a coyote was.

"How long will it take to get there?" Willowleaf asked.

"Probably another day or two. Tomorrow we'll start travelling by day, if we can travel fast enough for the rest of the night. We'll take a break at dawn, travel all day, then sleep through the night. Then we should make it by tomorrow around sunhigh."

"Okay, let's keep going."

Soon it was dawn, and Spottedpath kept watch while they slept. Rainfall's sleep was disturbed by dreams. Dreams of a shadowed cat attacking her and another cat.

She blinked awake. She went out to Spottedpath.

The older warrior blinked gently. "You should be resting."

"I'm not tired. You can get some sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

Rainfall was surprised.

"I was a young warrior on a journey once. I know what you're going through."

_If only you knew!_

"Anyway, I'll leave you to think about it. If you need me, let me know." She yawned and padded into the small hollow.

"Everybody! The sun's risen!" Rainfall poked her head in and called to them.

The cats padded out and sniffed the air.

"It's all okay," Spottedpath said. "We'll go on now."

As they got closer and closer, Rainfall caught scent of warm spring breeze.

_In the middle of leaf-bare?_

Then she stiffened. She caught the scent of something. It had heavy pounding pawsteps, and a huge baying call.

"Dog!" Willowleaf screeched.

As they all scattered, Rainfall caught sight of the wretched thing. A huge brown thing, three times her size. Its muzzle was huge, long as her tail. Its paws were gigantic, big enough to crush her spine.

"Rainfall!"

She glanced up. The elder warriors were in the few trees around her. She soon caught Firepatch and Sunheart up there.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself cornered, nowhere for her to run.

_So this is how it ends._

She soon saw a slender gray cat leap over the giant mutt. The dog turned, its mind set on the new cat. There were three others, and the dog ran off after them. Soon, its barking receded.

"Rainfall? Are you okay?"

She saw the rest of the cats padding toward her.

"How did you get free?" Firepatch asked.

"Some cats helped me, I guess."

Spottedpath's ears pricked up.

"We're close!" she yelped. She took off running, the other cats trailing behind.

Before long they found themselves on a huge moor, with gusting warm winds.

Rainfall blinked. "Isn't it leaf-bare?"

Even Spottedpath looked confused. "It's never _this _warm here in leaf-bare! Usually—"

Spottedpath's face lit up.

Rainfall looked up. A black and white she-cat ran toward them, along with a silver she-cat, and two others. A white she-cat with gray ear tips and paws, and a dark gray tom with a recent scar.

_Him!_ Rainfall thought.

"Breeze That Blows Through Grass!"

The Tribe!


	7. Chapter 4

Breeze peeked out of the small clearing where she lived with her tribe. She saw several cats pad over the moor. She noticed a small tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Fern!" she called. "Come see this!"

Her sister padded up to the entrance, Snow That Lays On Ground followed her.

"Who's that?" Snow asked.

"Clan cats!" Fern exclaimed.

Breeze scented the air. "CaveClan by the smell of it."

"Definitely," Fern That Grows By Pine said.

"Let's go!" Breeze said. As she bounded out, Snow called to her brother, Grass That Pokes Through Frost.

As she sprung onto the moor, toward her friend, she heard her call out, "Breeze That Blows Through Grass!"

"Spottedpath!" Breeze cried as she rubbed muzzles with her old friend.

"Breeze! I've missed you so much!"

"We should probably stop by Pinereader's den before we take you home."

As Breeze padded over to a sheltering pine, with drooping branches, a perfect den, she held her tail up to stop everyone. She ducked and padded in.

"Pinereader," Breeze said softly.

Pinereader raised her soft brown tabby head. "Breeze! Is there something wrong in the Tribe?"

Recently, they'd lost their previous pinereader. This new one had become pinereader nearly a season ago. She wasn't even as old as Breeze, a young little thing.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know that we have some visitors. Some of our friends from CaveClan have come for a visit. Spottedpath is here."

"Oh wonderful!" Pinereader exclaimed. "They are welcome here, make them comfortable tonight, but tomorrow put them to work."

"Yes Pinereader."

Breeze padded out of the den and led the cats off at a slow run.

"Can we go any slower?" An ginger and white tom hissed to a blue gray she-cat. The she-cat shrugged.

Snow padded up to Breeze. "Can we _please_ go faster?"

"Remember Snow, these cats don't run as much as we do."

"Can Grass and I go on ahead and tell the rest of them?"

"Very well."

Snow took off and ran ahead, Grass trailing behind. The young prey-hunter, recently made a full prey-hunter, wanted to be the fastest cat in the Clan, even faster than moor-guards, who were traditionally faster, built to lead dogs away.

"So," Breeze asked. "Spottedpath, would you care to introduce?"

"Of course! You should know Willowleaf."

"Willowpaw! Of course! How's Mosspaw and Grasspaw doing, though they probably have warrior names now."

"They do, Mosscloud and Grassfur."

"Excellent!"

"This is Redfall's, Redpaw's sister, Poppyfern."

"Welcome, Poppyfern! How is Redfall doing?"

Poppyfern looked shocked and a look from Spottedpath told Breeze everything. She nodded.

They soon reached the cave, and several cats were running toward the front. The kits were scuffling on the floor in front of the kit-mothers' den. Storm That Rumbles Through Sky was arguing with his mate, Feather That Floats From Robin. Cloud That Rolls In Sky, Storm's brother, was talking to the cat he liked, Bird That Flies From Pine. Breeze blinked. She'd been good friends with Cloud, and had always liked him. She wished he would notice her, but she wasn't really a popular cat, and she wasn't exceptionally pretty or fast or strong. She cared for the Tribe as if they were her own, she was kind of what the Clan cats called a deputy. Bird was angrily talking to him about some joke he'd made that she didn't like.

_She doesn't get your humor like I do,_ Breeze thought.

But she was popular, fast, and had practically saved the camp from a dog attack.

_If only you could see that I'm the one that understands you. You belong with me._

Breeze sighed, and called a few to-bes over.

"Go make a nest for our guests." She ordered.

The to-bes nodded and rushed off.

She padded over to Spottedpath. "You need to rest. I have direct orders to put you all on patrols tomorrow."

The blue she-cat padded over, her ginger and white companion padding off to claim the first nest.

"Do you mind if I stay out here for a while? I'm not really tired."

Breeze could see the fatigue in her eyes. She almost seemed like she was avoiding sleep.

"Sure, you want to go on a walk with me? I need to take a walk around the territory."

"Sure, I suppose. I'd like to see around."

So Breeze and the blue she-cat padded out into the open.

"So what was your name?"

The blue she-cat blinked nervously. "Rainfall."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"So, who was your mother and father, I bet I know them."

"My mother is dead, she died giving birth to me and my brother Sunheart, that ginger tom. Her name was Sandpelt. My father is Swiftfoot."

"Well, I don't know them," Breeze purred. "So Spottedpath raised you?"

"How did you know?"

"Spottedpath told me she raised a litter for a friend."

Rainfall sighed. She had this look in her eyes. She wasn't much younger than Breeze herself. Small lightning bugs danced over the horizon.

"That ginger and white tom, is he your mate?"

"No, he wishes he was, I guess I kind of do too, but I just—" she broke off.

"Just?"

Her blue eyes flickered over to Breeze's amber ones, looking deep in them, as if looking for anything that might be a signal not to tell.

"There's this other tom. He's from another Clan, and I think he likes me. We met in secret the night before we left. He's been here. Snowpaw, gray and white tom."

"Oh yes, he was quite a tom."

"Yeah. He's Snowstorm now. I don't know what to do."

"There's this tom, you saw him, the one with the brown she-cat nagging him when you came in. I like him, but I'm not very popular around here."

"You're basically a deputy!" Rainfall sounded surprised.

"That's not enough for toms."

Rainfall sighed. "Firepatch, the ginger and white tom, he's got a fiery attitude. He gets angry easily."

Breeze nodded. "He seemed kind of rude earlier."

"I don't love him, but I can't be with Snowstorm. I thought I loved him. We've always been together, but after Snowstorm, he just doesn't seem the same."

Breeze sighed. "The sun's going down. We'll need to be getting back."

As the cats padded into the small clearing beneath the pine that had inspired her ancestors to create a pinereader, she looked up to see Coyote That Runs After Rabbit in the tree, trying to coax his brother Rabbit That Flees From Coyote, up after him. Their mother was dozing in the late setting sun.

"You two!" she hissed. "You aren't supposed to be climbing that tree!"  
"Aw, come on Breeze! We're almost to-bes!" Coyote cried.

"But not yet. Get down."

"Okay," Coyote sighed.

Rainfall padded to the small den where her Clanmates were. Breeze turned and saw Cloud staring deep into her eyes. She felt her heart soar. Then Bird came, breaking the moment.

_Was it my imagination or did I see love in those beautiful blue eyes? _She asked herself quietly.

As Breeze padded into the den to settle into her nest, Cloud padded in, and brushed is tail on her ear.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

Breeze's heart sped up, and she nodded. "Sure," she answered.

They padded out into the night and he sighed. "I've never showed Bird this."

Breeze was surprised. "But I thought you were—"

"No we aren't mates. She wants to be, but I'm tired of her constant nagging and all of the rabbit-brained things she does."

He soon led her to a large hill. The stars shined down on them.

"I wanted to show you this because you always seem to need to speak with the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Breeze blinked her amber eyes. His eyes reflected still pools of water.

"I love you, Breeze. I always have."

"I've loved you too. I want to be with you."

"And we will be. I spoke with Bird."

Breeze intertwined her tail with his. And they looked up to the sky.

The lights of The Tribe of Endless Hunting shone down on them.


	8. Chapter 5

Firepatch's head shot up as he heard pawsteps pad into the den. It was only Rainfall.

He sighed. She could never find out about his past.

"Hey Rainfall," he commented.

"Hey."

She sat down in the nest. He sighed happily, and closed his eyes. It didn't last. His mind drifted to his past.

He was playing with his brother, Smoke. Sammy, his mother, was sitting off to the side, watching happily. His older sister Soot was curled up in a ball, looking like her normal sulky self, while her sister Cinders moped around nearby. They were such boring cats. Two of Ginger's five moon old kits, Jazz and Harley, were tussling. Karma was washing herself. Blaze was padding over toward him.

"Hey guys. You want to learn how to hunt mice?"

"Sure!" Smoke bounced. "Fire you coming?"

"Count me in!" he cried.

Soot looked up at the commotion. She wasn't an old cat. She was only ten moons old. Her green eyes hid all the pain she'd suffered. Fire looked over at his mother, finding it hard to imagine she could be so cruel. Poor Soot. She'd snuck off at night, and her brother had followed. He'd gotten killed by a monster, and ever since Sammy had hated her. Then Shane had come along. He was nearly her age. They'd fallen in love. It was only a matter of time though. One morning he said he was going hunting and never came back. She'd been alone. The only cat she ever talked to was Cinders. Late in the evening, she'd crawl out of her nest, right before Fire went to bed. She'd come back every morning, nearly always with a new scratch or bite mark. Cinders went with her once in a while. The one time she'd talked to Fire was when he asked where she went. She said she'd take him when he was older.

As Blaze led them in barn, a giant crack was heard. The barn shook and the ground shuddered. Smoke screeched. A thud was heard against the barn wall. A moan came after it that could only be Karma. Fire felt teeth grip his scruff and run him out of the barn.

_The world is tearing itself apart! _He screeched in his head.

He yowled, "Save him! Save Smoke!" as Blaze set him down. Blaze nodded and shot into the barn. He reappeared in the doorway carrying Smoke just as the barn collapsed. As the barn tumbled down, Blaze's eyes grew wide. It crashed down. They were gone.

_They could be okay! They could be fine!_ Fire ran forward to find them, but a paw swatted him back.

Soot.

"They might be alive! We have to look!"

"They're gone Fire. They can't survive that." She nudged him to his feet. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"Is it where you go at night?"

"I go all sorts of places at night. I usually go to this place where other cats fight. I like to fight them, it shows them she-cats have some war in them." Her black pelt glittered with dust.

"But this is where I'm going now. I go here once in awhile. You're going to stay there. You'll be safer. Trust me."

"Where's Cinders? Is she coming? Or Sammy and the others?"

A sad look came to Soot's eyes. Actual emotion came to her eyes.

"No, I can't find them. I'll get you safe, then come back soon. I promise."

"Okay."

"You must promise to learn their ways. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay."

She scooped him up and ran.

He looked up. He'd fallen asleep in her jaws. Now he was on the ground and Soot was talking to a young cat.

"Nightpaw, please! I can't leave him! He's family!"

The black she-cat Soot called Nightpaw sighed. "I can get one cat I can trust to keep secrets. That's it."

"Very well. Just tell Whitestar you found him in the forest. His mother abandoned him or something."

"Okay. Let me find Mistycloud."

"Mistypaw became a warrior?"

"Soot you haven't been here for moons. She's been a warrior for moons and just lost her kits."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah. I'll go get her."

"I have to go. I'll leave him here. Can't you just take him?"

Nightpaw sighed. "I suppose. Why don't you stay with us?"

"I have other things to attend to. I need to find Cinders."

"Okay. I'll take him."

Soot bent down and looked Fire in the eyes. "Fire, Nightpaw will take you to the Clan. I want you to be the best warrior you can be, promise?"

Fire nodded, frightened.

"Good. They'll take tremendous care of you. Goodbye brother."

And she disappeared.

Firepatch blinked awake.

_I can't lose Rainfall like I lost Soot and Smoke and all the others. I need her. She is mine, and I will kill to keep her safe. _He thought.

"I will be there for you." He thought as he lay his head on her back.

_I need my old family and friends. _He thought. _Soot, I need your hidden gentle looks. Cinders, your constant sighs. Sammy, your comfort, Smoke your humor. Blaze, I need your teaching. I need to feel the lap of Karma's tongue. Ginger's soft compliments. Harley, I need your sharp voice goading me on. Jazz, your frequent fretting._ He sighed. _I need you all._

"Where did you go?" he whined aloud.

Rainfall's head came up. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Go to sleep."

"Actually," the black and white she-cat that knew Spottedpath poked her head in. "You can come on a patrol with me."

"Okay! Come on Firepatch!"

Firepatch stood up. He shook his pelt.

"Now what we do is lure the dogs away if a hunting group is stuck."

"Like there?" Grass asked.

A huge dog was leaping up at a hunting patrol stuck in some old abandoned twoleg plaything. Snow was hissing and scratching at its nose, making it jump more.

"Watch," Breeze said as she ran for the dog. The dog chased her around a bit, and chased the others. Firepatch and Rainfall were so absorbed in watching her, that they didn't even notice the second dog sneaking up behind Rainfall.

Firepatch heard a soft growl. He whirled around. It was bigger than the other one, nearly twice as big. Its tan and brown face showed rage, and its pointy ears stood straight up.

"Rainfall! Look—"

It was too late. The dog sunk its teeth into Rainfall's back, and she let out a screech.

"Rainfall!" Firepatch let out a furious hiss. He leaped on the dog's face, clawing at its eyes and ears. It let out a whine. He grabbed onto one of the dog's ears. He clawed at the eyes, and he saw a flash of white and gray fur. That cat called Snow flipped herself on the dog's back. Grass was on its tail, and Fern was fighting furiously over Rainfall. Lightning That Jabs From Sky was on the dog's paws, ripping at them.

"Let go!" Breeze shouted. "It's scared enough."

Firepatch let go, aiming one more furious hiss at the dog, as he ran off.

He bent over Rainfall. "Are you okay?"

She stood up and shook off. "I'm fine okay? You don't have to fuss over me all the time! Just leave me alone once in a while!" She stormed off.

"Wait Rainfall!"

But she was already gone.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," Grass said. "She-cats can be like that."

Firepatch sighed.

_What has gotten into Rainfall? She never does that._

He thought for a moment more.

_She was just upset that she became more of a nuisance than a help._

And he took off after her.


	9. Chapter 6

It had been two moons, and Rainfall kept replaying the moment in her head. She shouldn't have been so harsh to Firepatch, but he shouldn't have been like that. She can do things herself!

Spottedpath padded in.

"We're going home today!"

Rainfall leaped up. _Finally!_

They padded out and Breeze offered them some fresh-kill.

"Hey, Pinereader!" Fern exclaimed.

Breeze whirled around. A small brown tabby stood in the entrance.

"I have come to tell our visitors goodbye and say something. Coyote That Runs After Rabbit and Rabbit That Flees From Coyote. Come forward."

Coyote and Rabbit rushed forward.

"You will become to-bes. Rabbit, your mentor will be Storm. Hopefully he will teach you the ways of a good prey hunter. Coyote, your mentor will be Breeze. I know she will teach you in the ways of a moor guard."

"Me?" Breeze squeaked.

"Yes. I would like to speak to you and Spottedpath outside by the way." Her amber eyes glazed over the cats, and landed on Rainfall. "You too." She said. "The blue one."

Rainfall looked around, then padded out with the older cats.

"Okay. I had a vision," Pinereader said. "Something bad is coming to the Clans, and you will need our help. Breeze will go, along with Snow, Lightning, Storm, Cloud, and your to-bes."

"Very well, Pinereader. We will allow it. Whitestar will understand."

"Okay. I would like to speak with—" she glanced at Rainfall.

"Rainfall," Rainfall said.

"Very well. I would like to speak with Rainfall alone."

Spottedpath looked at Breeze, who shrugged. They walked in the clearing.

"Hard times are coming for you, young Rainfall. There will be a choice you have to make, and no matter what you choose, you will suffer. The one you love will try to take your life. Save yourself. I wish I could help you more, but I cannot tell you anymore."

"I-I—" but Pinereader was gone.

_What did she mean? Who do I love? Firepatch wouldn't do such a thing. Snowstorm, in battle?_

She shook her head. Pinereader must have made some mistake.

She heard a voice behind her.

"Everybody's hurt somebody before, everybody's been hurt by somebody before."

The voice was unrecognizable. Then another voice sounded.

"It's a game and we're all just victims of love."

"Honeyleaf?" Rainfall asked. She whirled around and the cats were gone, just a slight image of Honeyleaf remained.

Firepatch came out. "We're leaving."

_Everybody's been hurt by somebody before._ The voice echoed in her head.

He'd been keeping his distance since Rainfall's hissing revolt when he tried to help her.

"Okay." She rubbed up against him, surprising him. He let out a content purr.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._ The voice said. _It won't last much longer._

_What? _Rainfall thought.

"Let's get going." Spottedpath said. She took off at a run. Everybody was clearly ready to go.

"So, they are both, not just one specific thing?" Coyote asked his millionth question.

"Hey," Rainfall suggested. "Why don't we take a break?" They'd been traveling all day, and the moon was high in the sky.

"Okay," Spottedpath agreed.

Rainfall curled up in the makeshift nest, and snuggled against Firepatch. Just as she started dozing off, she jerked up.

Firepatch raised his head. "Everything okay?" he said drowsily.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get a breath of fresh air, and maybe hunt a bit."

Firepatch lowered his head.

As Rainfall exited the den, she ran off. She found a tree and climbed to the top. It was a tall oak. She sat on a branch and looked at the sky.

"It couldn't be!" she yowled. "You're not dead! You're alive, back taking care of the Clan! What will they do without you?"

"Rainfall?" a voice sounded from the ground. It was Poppyfern. "Are you okay?"

Rainfall rapidly climbed down. "No," she said. "We have to get home, _now_!"

They were running through a field.

"We're so close! We have to get there!" Rainfall ran ahead.

"Why?" Poppyfern asked. "Why did we have to leave the others?"

"Something big is happening! They need all the warriors they can get! Willowleaf knew the message?"

"Yes, she did. Please tell me!"

"I don't know! All I know is the Clan is in danger."

They pelted over the crest of the hill. She could see the Clan territory.

"Let's go!"

They ran toward the territory. As they ran into the cave, they saw it was filled with DarkClan and MoonClan!

Rainfall turned urgently toward Poppyfern. "Go get StormClan! Tell Adderstar we need all the help we can get!"

Poppyfern nodded and ran away.

Rainfall threw herself in the battle. She leaped on a young cat she remembered called Tigerdawn. Before she knew it, Crowheart was on her back. She saw a flash of gray and white as Snowstorm ripped Crowheart off and ran back into the crowd.

_What?_

A yowl sounded at the front, and Dawnshine leaped in the Hollowrock. "Everybody stop!"

The cats froze, this had never happened before.

"Foxstar! Stormstar! Where are you, you fox-hearts?"

The two deputies stepped forward. "She isn't here," Brokenclaw said.

"Nor is Stormstar," Leaffall said sheepishly.

"Did they know you were here?"

"Foxstar did."

"Stormstar didn't." Leaffall answered shamefully.

"He will learn about this at the Gathering. As for you DarkClan, leave! A valuable life has been taken. Nobody has won today."

Brokenclaw growled and led the warriors away. Snowstorm ran up to Rainfall.

"Please meet me tonight! I'll see you at the regular place!"

Spottedpath's patrol ran in the cave, and upon seeing the disaster, let out yowls of distress.

"What happened?"

"DarkClan and MoonClan ganged up on us. They wanted us to give up territory, and Brokenclaw rallied some MoonClan warriors." Dawnshine replied.

"Is everyone okay?" Willowleaf asked.

"No, I—"

Her mew was interrupted as StormClan padded in, Poppyfern at the lead, Adderstar by her side.

"We are too late," Adderstar said.

"Yes, but thanks for coming. We thank you for trying."

"No problem. We will get back to our territory."

StormClan left the cave.

"Rainfall," Dawnshine called. "Come here for a moment."

Dawnshine led a surprised Rainfall to the small cavern in the back of the cave.

"Go in," Dawnshine ordered. "Someone is waiting for you there."

As Rainfall ducked, she saw a small bloody image. The cat was almost unrecognizable. Then, she realized the bloody image was Swiftfoot. Her limbs went numb, and she sunk to the ground. She pressed her nose into her father's fur.

"No! Swiftfoot, you can't leave me."

"I'm sorry my daughter. I didn't want to leave you and your brother. But there is a time where you will see me again, and sooner than you think. You have big decisions coming. Make the right ones. I am not the one you are to see." He weakly lifted his head and pointed down the small tunnel that led to the very back of the cave.

"Someone else is waiting for you."

As Rainfall reluctantly left her father, she padded down the tunnel. A mirror image of Swiftfoot lay at the end of the tunnel.

"Whitestar!" Rainfall gasped into dank air.

"Rainfall," Whitestar feebly lifted her head. "I am joining StarClan."

"But, you can't! You haven't been a leader that long!"

"I have had nine good lives. I've saved many cats."

"But—"

"Hush and listen," Whitestar snapped. "Tell Dawnshine not to fret while picking a deputy. StarClan already has one picked out." Her voice got softer. "Don't worry Rainfall. Things will straighten themselves out soon."

And with that, Whitestar closed her eyes for the last time.

Rainfall padded out in a daze. Dawnshine ran up to her. "How is Whitestar?"

Rainfall looked up. "Much better than she ever was."

"Great! Does she want you me to order patrols?"

"I don't know. You are the new leader of CaveClan."

Dawnshine's eyes grew wide with understanding, and she ran in to go say goodbye to her leader.

"How is Swiftfoot doing?" Sunheart padded up and asked.

Rainfall looked at him. "He's gone."

Sunheart let out a cry and ran into the cavern.

Soon Dawnshine padded out.

"Rainfall, I want to spend some time with Whitestar before everyone else pays their respect. Can you call a Clan meeting?"

"I-I suppose," Rainfall tentatively answered.

"Thank you." Dawnshine padded back into the cavern.

Rainfall padded up to the Hollowrock. "Let all the cats old enough to climb a cliff gather here beneath the Hollowrock for a Clan meeting."

As the cats gathered, Darkstrike hissed. "You aren't our leader _or_ deputy! Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"Dawnshine has asked me to break the news to you," Rainfall replied confidently.

"What news?" Moonpelt queried.

"We have lost two warriors from battle."

"Who?" Otterheart cried.

"Swiftfoot was one," Rainfall started.

"And the other?" Nightstream asked.

"Whitestar." Rainfall said.

"What?" Moonpelt screeched.

"Whitestar _can't _be dead!"

Sweetleaf quietly went over to Dawnshine, who somberly padded out of the cavern.

"We will go to the Mooncave," Sweetleaf said. "We must leave now."

Dawnshine nodded.

"Can I go?" Recently apprenticed Berrypaw was a medicine cat apprentice. He wanted to go with them.

Rainfall scaled the wall down to join them.

"No," Sweetleaf said. "Rainfall, can you watch him and practice some battle moves with him? And help him treat the others, you know the basic herbs, cobwebs to stop the bleeding, comfrey to soothe wounds or broken bones, dock to soothe more minor wounds, marigold to stop infection, poppy seed if anyone is in tremendous pain, stinging nettle to bring down swelling, and I don't think anyone is in shock, but you never know, so use thyme for shock."

"Okay," Rainfall said.

"And can you organize patrols after that?" Dawnshine asked. "I don't know when we'll be back."

"Okay,"

"And check on everyone again tomorrow," Sweetleaf said.

"I've got it, don't worry."

"Thanks Rainfall." The she-cats thanked her as they set off on their journey.

Rainfall padded up the Hollowrock for the second time that evening. Not many of the cats had moved, so she didn't call them back.

"Okay, I know this is bad, but the sun is only starting to go down. We need an sundown patrol, and a moonhigh patrol." Her eyes glazed the crowd. "Rosethorn, you lead one with Nightstream, Owlpaw, Featherfall, and Lightningstrike. Otterheart, you take Darkstrike, Sparrowtalon, and Frostpaw hunting. I'll take the rest of the apprentices for battle practice. Moonpelt, do you think that you could help with this? Okay—" She paused as cats started toward the cave entrance. She scaled the wall and blocked as much of the entrance as she could. "Before anyone leaves, you must get checked by Berrypaw, me and—" she glanced around. "Poppyfern, could you help?"

Soon the patrols were out and everyone was slathered in herbs of all sorts, the worst ordered to stay in the cave. Rainfall was in the ferny hollow with the apprentices and Moonpelt.

"Okay, everyone get partners."

Snowpaw immediately ran over to Berrypaw. Breezepaw slowly padded over to Leafpaw, and Coyote looked around. Breeze had insisted he come.

"Coyote, you can be," she noticed the patrol nearby. "Rosethorn, can you spare Owlpaw?"

Rosethorn nodded.

"Owlpaw you and Coyote be partners."

"Rainfall!" Runningbreeze ran up. "Come here, quick!"


	10. Chapter 7

Rainfall followed Runningbreeze back to the cave. Darkstrike was hissing a challenge at Frostpaw, who had new wounds on top of her old wounds. She was staggering to stand.

"Darkstrike! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Rainfall screeched.

"This rabbit-brained piece of maggot-ridden fox-dung ate on a patrol! She broke the code and deserves to be punished!"

"Darkstrike! Back off!" Owlpaw screeched.

"Yeah!" Coyote yowled.

Rainfall was impressed. He was standing up for a cat that he hardly knew!

"Back off, Darkstrike," Otterheart growled. "Or you'll deal with me."

"Watch," Darkstrike leaped, but Sunheart intercepted her. He clawed at her.

Rainfall ran in between the fighting cats.

"Stop it! We've had enough battle today. Go to your dens!" She turned to Darkstrike.

"What are you going to do little warrior?"

"I don't have anything to hold against you, Darkstrike. You shall deal with Dawnstar tomorrow."

"Rainfall, are you going to punish Frostpaw?" Otterheart asked. "She shouldn't have eaten."

"I think Darkstrike was punishment enough. Still, I will ask Dawnstar about it tomorrow. The sun is going down. It's time to go to our dens probably."

"But Whitestar?"

"How would Whitestar feel if all of her warriors were too tired to fight if another battle came?"

Otterheart nodded. The cats soon returned to their dens, and Moonpelt was on watch.

Rainfall padded out of the warriors' den.

"Moonpelt, can you take care of everything? I'm going on a walk."

"I figure I can."

Rainfall nodded her thanks. She ran out the cave, and found the meeting spot. Snowstorm leaped out of the bushes when he saw her.

"I'm sorry about today! Foxstar is being ridiculous about this territory deal! Are you all okay?"

"No, we lost two cats."

"I'm so sorry!" Snowstorm pressed his nose in her fur.

"It's okay, you couldn't change anything. She's your leader."

"Who did you lose?"

"My father was one."

Snowstorm's gaze turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry! Who was the other?"

"Whitestar."

Snowstorm's eyes widened. "No," he said in disbelief. "I'm so sorry that we did that." He nudged her shoulder.

A rustle came from the bushes. A flash of fur passed nearby. Snowstorm looked up, and bristled. Rainfall hissed.

"The secret is out."

"Who's there?" Snowstorm hissed.

Amber eyes flashed from the thicket. "The last mistake before you die," the cat hissed.

A dark tabby emerged in the clearing.

"Darkstrike!" Rainfall hissed.

"Say goodbye, Rainfall. I'll rid the Clan of a traitor early on." She hissed in pleasure, as if she would enjoy ripping her apart.

"Stay away from her!" Snowstorm hissed. "Or you'll be dead."

Rainfall stepped forward. "You'd better keep your mouth shut, you evil, evil cat."

"The secret is out, Rainfall. What can stop me from telling the Clan? Even if I don't kill you now, you'll be chased out by your Clan."

Snowstorm hissed, but Rainfall held her tail up, halting him.

"Darkstrike, keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?"

"You'll see."

"Well I won't keep your little secret. You wait."

Rainfall sprung, pinning the she-cat down. "Goodbye Darkstrike," she said.

"You wouldn't," Darkstrike said.

"You won't keep your mouth shut."

"I will if you let me go."

"No you won't. You won't ever keep your mouth shut unless I end your evilness." With that, Rainfall plunged her teeth into Darkstrike's neck, until the bubbly breaths stopped.

"Rainfall," Snowstorm said. "You can't keep these secrets forever."

"But they are secret for now."

"Darkstrike was right. The secret is out. We don't know how long we can keep it."

"I must get home to tell the Clan. I will meet you here tomorrow."

"Okay then."

As Rainfall dragged Darkstrike through the ferns, she heard crunching around her on every side.

A shimmery image appeared in front of Rainfall. _Honeyleaf_.

"Darkstrike was right. The secret is out, and will not stay silent for long. Darkstrike wasn't the last to know. The next will be harder to get rid of." Her image disappeared.

"It will stay secret. Only Snowstorm and I know, and he wouldn't say anything."

It was dawn when she dragged Darkstrike into the cave. Dawnstar and Sweetleaf were standing there. As they turned around, a look of shock came to their eyes.

"What happened?" Dawnstar asked.

"I went out on a walk," Rainfall said. "She was night hunting and I accidently scared her prey. She attacked me, and I couldn't stop her. I had no choice but to kill her."

"How could this happen?" Dawnstar said.

"She attacked Frostpaw last night," Otterheart added in. "She would have killed her if not for Sunheart. I don't blame you Rainfall."

"How could we blame her?" Sunheart stood. "She was an evil cat, and I think it was only a matter of time."

"She deserved to die," Firepatch mumbled.

"What was that?" Dawnstar said. "No warrior, no matter how traitorous, deserves to die. Now," Dawnstar scaled the wall to the Hollowrock. "There is one thing, the first thing I'd like to do as a leader."

"Let all cats gather to hear my words! Breezepaw, Leafpaw, and Frostpaw! Come forward! It is time to receive your warrior names!"

Breezepaw ran forward without hesitation. Leafpaw padded forward, dumbstruck, and Frostpaw was a bit hesitant, before she joined the others.

"I, Dawnstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Breezepaw mewed.

"I do!" Leafpaw cried, starting to understand what was happening.

"I do!" Frostpaw said, sounding a bit more confident.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Breezepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Breezeflight. StarClan honors your boldness and humor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CaveClan. Leafpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Leaffoot. StarClan honors your good nature and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CaveClan. Frostpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Frostdust. StarClan honors your kindness and soft nature, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CaveClan."

"Breezeflight! Leaffoot! Frostdust!"

When the Clan had died down, Dawnstar yowled, "Now I must choose a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so they can hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of CaveClan will be—"

Just as she about said the name, the once clear sky opened up, with rain pouring down. After a few moments, a windy breeze came and blew the storm away, and the sun shone through again.

"It's a sign!" Sweetleaf shouted. "StarClan have chose Rainfall to be deputy!"

"Wait, me?" Rainfall squeaked. "But, but! I haven't had an apprentice or I—"

"Hmm," Dawnstar said thoughtfully. "I can't argue with StarClan."

"But I—"

"Tinykit, Flamekit, Redkit, Thunderkit, and Pebblekit, come forward." Dawnstar said. "You are _nearly _six moons. I figure if StarClan chose, they won't mind this. From this moment on you'll be known as Tinypaw, Flamepaw, Redpaw, Thunderpaw, and Pebblepaw. Redpaw, your mentor will be Sunheart. Sunheart, you are a strong warrior, with a kind brave personality. You will be a good mentor for Redpaw. Thunderpaw, your mentor will be Ashpelt. Ashpelt, you are brave and wise, you will be a good mentor to this young cat. Pebblepaw your mentor will be Sparrowtalon. Sparrowtalon, you are brave and bold, you will mentor this timid kit well. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Firepatch. Firepatch, you are fiery and strong, mentor this 'paw well. Tinypaw, your mentor will be Rainfall. Rainfall, as our new deputy, I expect much from Tinypaw, for you are a loyal and caring cat, and you will mentor this cat to be a warrior our Clan can be proud of."

As the Clan chanted the apprentices' names, Rainfall thought, _how can I train this cat to follow the warrior code if I don't follow it myself? _

"Now, I say these words under StarClan's approval! Rainfall will be the new deputy of CaveClan!"

"Rainfall! Rainfall! Rainfall!"

"Now, you all can—"

"Wait!" Moonpelt cried. "I'm moving to the nursery."

"Okay then. Now you are all dismissed."

Rainfall looked down for a moment, then noticed all the cats crowding around her.

_I have to make patrols!_

"Um, Grassfur, can you lead a hunting patrol with Runningbreeze, Snowpaw, Mosscloud and Littlepaw? And Featherfall, you lead another with Stormcloud, Creekfrost, Mistycloud, and Hawkpaw? Poppyfern, you take a border patrol with Rosethorn, Petalpaw, Nightstream, Owlpaw, Breeze and Coyote along the DarkClan border? And Sunheart, you take Redpaw, Leaffoot, Breezeflight, Emberblaze, and Otterheart along the MoonClan border."

"Okay Rainfall," The cats set off on their duties.

Rainfall looked around. She wanted to sneak out to see if she could see Snowstorm, when Tinypaw padded up to her.

"What are we doing today?"

_Mouse-dung! I forgot about her!_

"We'll go on a tour of the territory. You know we need to see the borders and such—"

Rainfall trailed off as she saw Tinypaw grow bigger before her eyes, to the size of a warrior, and blood dripped from her mouth, and a dead body lay at her feet.

It was Firepatch.

The vision quickly faded as Rainfall blinked fearfully. "Yeah, let's go to the border."

"Hey, can we come too?" Firepatch quickly ran up with Flamepaw right behind.

"Umm—Yeah, sure," Rainfall said quietly.

And they set off.


	11. Chapter 8

"So this is the DarkClan border," Rainfall said.

"They have the darkest of hearts. They never keep their promises and like to move through darkness. They have no care for any cat but themselves," Firepatch added.

"That's not all true!" Rainfall exclaimed. "They do like the darkness, hint DarkClan, but they do care for each other, and not all of them are cruel and break promises."

"Well, anyway," Firepatch said. "Don't get in their way or they'll—"

"They'll what?"

A DarkClan patrol appeared on the border. Rainfall's heart raced as Snowstorm appeared at the back of the patrol. He looked at her wistfully, knowing the border would always separate them.

"So? What will we do? And what are you doing on our border?" The leader of the patrol, a dusky tom with a white paw and burning amber eyes named Crowheart hissed.

Tigerdawn hissed, her small tabby body fluffed up, green burning eyes, "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to steal prey?"

"For your information," Firepatch hissed. "We were showing our apprentices the territory, and we wanted to show them that your border was the one they needed to stay away from because you guys lurk in the shadows and leap out at apprentices."

"We do not!" Tigerdawn hissed.

"Snowstorm, you don't seem to be defending anyone. You usually have already sprung. You going easy?" Crowheart growled.

"Yeah, Snowstorm!" Sedgepaw snarled. "You never stand back from a fight."

"I'm not!" Snowstorm recoiled. "I just don't think we need to quarrel. They aren't over our border."

"So? They're insulting us!" Tigerdawn yowled.

Crowheart followed Snowstorm's eyes. "Whatcha' looking at that she-cat for?"

"I-I—"

"You don't _like_ her do you?" Tigerdawn yelped.

"No, I—"

"You traitor!"

"I don't! I'll attack her right now!" With one last sorry look at Rainfall, Snowstorm leaped. Firepatch intercepted him, and Rainfall could almost hear him sigh with relief. He fought furiously, and before she knew what was happening, Tigerdawn was on her.

"Go get a patrol!" she hissed to the two new apprentices. They ran off.

Rainfall chomped down on Tigerdawn's ear and clawed ferociously at her shoulders. Sedgepaw ran around her, nipping in all places she could get, while Firepatch, hissing and spitting, took on Snowstorm and Crowheart. Rainfall aimed a sharp blow to Tigerdawn's face, stunning her, then flipped her over, ripping at her belly until the small warrior yowled for mercy. She leaped up and ran for home. Rainfall ripped Crowheart off of Firepatch, and ripped a gouge out of his ear. He hissed and took off running, Snowstorm and Sedgepaw flying after him.

"Rainfall, why was that tom looking at you?" Firepatch hissed.

"I met him at a gathering once. We talked for a while. He must have recognized me."

"Are you okay?" Poppyfern's patrol plus Tinypaw and Flamepaw ran up.

"We're fine. Just a few scratches."

"Oh, okay. We'll get back to the patrol."

"Let's finish up our tour." Rainfall said.

Rainfall sighed. She settled down into her nest, hoping to get a moment of sleep before she went to meet Snowstorm.

Unfortunately, when sleep came, it was dark. Images of a full grown Tinypaw stood over the body of Firepatch. She saw another cat pinning Snowstorm down.

Honeyleaf appeared.

"Am I destined to lose every cat I love?" she cried.

Honeyleaf blinked, then faded.

"Wait! I need you!"

But she was gone.

Rainfall stood up and shook herself off. She padded out of the den and walked out of the cave. She through the forest, and over to the border, and sighed.

_Just a line of scents that holds us apart, that's it._

She padded across and over to the tiny clearing. Snowstorm sat there in the middle. She ran to him and buried her nose in his fur.

"Oh, Snowstorm!"

"I'm so sorry for today! I couldn't let the secret get out!"

"I know, I know. You didn't hurt me. Look, your claws didn't make a single scratch on me!"

"Okay."

"Snowstorm?"

"Yes Rainfall?"

"I-I, never mind. I'm just glad you're my friend."

"Just friends?"

"Yes. Didn't you just want to be friends?"

"Rainfall, ever since I met you at that gathering, our first with our warrior names, I've loved you. I remember when I first met you, I thought you were some bratty CaveClan apprentice. Now, I see your grace, elegance, and I can almost see the stars shine in your eyes. Our names match, we're both some sort of thing that comes from the sky."

"Snowstorm, I have a fire inside of me. I'm our new Clan deputy for StarClan's sake!"

"You're what?" Snowstorm exclaimed.

Rainfall ignored the question. "Firepatch can't match my fire."

"And?"

"You can."

His eyes shone. He touched her nose to his. "How are you supposed to drop Firepatch? I could join your Clan, or you could join mine! You probably don't want to quit as deputy though."

"No, we won't make any moves now. To tell you the truth, it would pain our Clans too much to do this now. I won't leave Firepatch though. I need to stay with him. Just because we love each other, we can't be together right now."

"But!"

"I'm sorry, but not yet."

"Rainfall!" Tinypaw leaped out of the bushes. "I tracked your scent here! I went out to take a look, because something didn't feel right, and I traced your scent here!" Her expression changed.

"What are you doing with that DarkClan warrior?"

"I—um—I—" Rainfall stuttered.

"We're on a secret mission for Foxstar and Dawnstar," Snowstorm saved.

"What? How come we didn't know about it?"

"It's a super secret mission that only Dawnstar, Foxstar, Rainfall and I know. You have to swear not to tell anyone, not even our leaders, or ever speak of it, or you'll be in big trouble." Snowstorm said.

"Okay! I won't ever breathe a word about tonight ever again!"

"Good! Now run along home, so we can finish business." Rainfall said.

As soon as Tinypaw left, Rainfall sighed in relief. "I swear to StarClan that cat—"

"What?"

"Well, I saw a vision of her standing over Firepatch's dead body."

"Great StarClan!" he hissed.

"Yeah, but, well, I'm going to find a way to leave Firepatch. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"bye."

Rainfall ran through the forest to the cave. She poked her head into the apprentices' den. Tinypaw was there, curled up in a nest.

Rainfall sighed happily as she padded to her nest next to Firepatch's.

She curled up and fell asleep.

"Rainfall!"

Rainfall awoke to a heavy weight on her stomach. Her eyes trailed up as she saw red paws, then jovial blue eyes.

"Tinypaw! Get off!"

"Sorry! What are we going to do today?"

"You aren't supposed to be in here! Hush! You'll wake up the others."

"Sorry," Tinypaw whispered.

"Let's go outside."

As Rainfall padded outside, she saw that the sun wasn't even up.

"Tinypaw! You've waken me up before the sun is even risen!"

"Sorry, I just want to do some hunting! And battle moves, and everything!"

Rainfall purred.

"So can we go?"

"I need to organize patrols first, but then we can."

"Aw! I want to go now!"

"Well I'm sorry, but—"

"Hey," Leaffoot padded out of the warriors' den. "What's up?" he added as he noticed Tinypaw's face.

"She wants to go out and train, but I have to organize patrols."

"I can take her out and start her off, if you want," Leaffoot said. "It's no big deal. Dawnstar will understand."

"Oh thank you Leaffoot!" Tinypaw exclaimed. She turned to Rainfall. "Is it okay?"

"I suppose so. I'll meet you at the ferny hollow." Rainfall touched her nose to his ear. "Thanks."

"No problem," Leaffoot said, as he led Tinypaw out.

As they moved, Rainfall noticed Firepatch, looking grief stricken, and even angry.

"Hey Firepatch, after I organize patrols you want to go on hunt together?" Rainfall called.

"I need to train my apprentice." He growled. Then he walked away.

"What's gotten under his pelt?" Rainfall wondered.

As soon as Rainfall organized patrols, she ran out to take over Tinypaw.

"Thanks so much, Leaffoot."

"No problem, she's a pleasure."

"I'll see you," Rainfall mewed.

"Yeah, see you."

They parted ways.

Rainfall soon finished up the training. She padded toward home, and saw Firepatch hunting alone.

"We need to talk, Firepatch," she said.

He started walking away.

"Sit down it's just a talk," Rainfall murmured.

"I don't need to talk to you!" he screeched. "Why don't you go talk to Leaffoot?" he stormed off.

"What?" Rainfall said.

_Leaffoot? What's wrong with Leaffoot?_

Rainfall chased after him, and saw him standing at the DarkClan border, hissing at a snowy gray and white tom.

_Snowstorm!_

She had to think of something!

"Firepatch! What are you doing?" she growled.

"Just challenging this intruder! Why?"

"He hasn't crossed the border! In fact, _you've _crossed the border!"

Firepatch looked down and noticed his paws were over the border.

"Let's get home! Now!"

Breeze stretched. "You guys have life difficult, doing both border patrols _and _hunting patrols!"

"We don't have it difficult," Spottedpath said. "You have life _easy_!"

Lightning looked roughly over his shoulder at the to-bes to make sure they weren't getting in trouble.

Coyote was wrestling with Owlpaw, and Rabbit was chatting gently with Petalpaw.

"I'm surprised!" Rosethorn growled. "Not many cats can get a mutter out of that apprentice, much less a whole conversation!"

Rainfall shrugged.

Hazelcloud purred, as Ripear said, "I don't care if they even say a word to wake me up when they're cleaning out my nest! So long as they keep the fresh-kill coming and the nests clean, they can do whatever else to anybody!"

Berrypaw padded by, a load of tansy in his mouth.

"Werf Speflefloud? I haf her tanthy," he muffled around the mouthful of herbs.

"I'm right here Berrypaw!" Specklecloud called. "Thanks," she murmured as he dropped it at her feet.

Rainfall flopped on the ground. "Wow! Today was really tiring!"

"You're saying that," Moonpelt padded up, her belly dragging. "I already miss the forest!"

"Hey Pebblepaw!" Rainfall called.

The small gray apprentice's ears pricked up.

"Can you grab me a big juicy mouse? I've been craving one all day."

Pebblepaw nodded and leaped up.

"You're just a young warrior, and you're already making apprentices fetch your fresh-kill!" Ripear growled playfully. "Just imagine when your joints are achy and sore and you can't walk to the fresh-kill pile because you never walked there as a young warrior!"

"I've been taking out the most rough, annoying, jumpy, battle-hungry apprentice _ever_ today!"

"Hey!" Tinypaw screeched, leaping on Rainfall.

"Omph! That hurts!" Rainfall said.

Lightningstrike raised his head. "Tinypaw, don't hurt poor Rainfall!"

"Okay!" Tinypaw leaped off. Pebblepaw padded up with a fat mouse.

Rainfall dug into it, knowing the day could only get better.


	12. Chapter 9

Rainfall blinked in the late sunset. Snowstorm sat in the thicket, blinking. Rainfall ran across the border, touching noses with him.

"Thanks for saving my pelt today," he meowed.

"No problem! Firepatch has been acting really weird lately anyway."

Snowstorm pressed his nose into her shoulder. "It _is _a problem."

Rainfall sniffed the air. _What is that? _She thought.

"Snowstorm," she started.

"You know, I was thinking, I need a good way to get rid of this moony she-cat who's been all over me since I've became a warrior. Her name is Streambreeze, and I mean, she's nice and all, but,"

"Snowstorm."

"She's just not quite like you are, you know, and well,"

"Snowstorm! Do you smell that?" Rainfall exclaimed.

Snowstorm sniffed the air. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Smoke," his voice shook.

"Smoke only comes around when there's a—"

"Fire!" he screeched.

He got ready to race away, but Rainfall stopped him.

"Wait! We need to make a plan!"

"Okay, you come with me to see the camp real quick, then you can help me take the Clan somewhere safe,"

"No," Rainfall said. "I'll run home and get help, bring the Clan to the edge of our territory."

"Okay!" he turned.

"Wait!"

Snowstorm turned again.

Rainfall touched noses with him. "Be safe."

"I will," his eyes clouded with worry, pain, and fear. "You too."

He raced off.

Rainfall headed for the cave, and ran inside, and climbed the wall to Dawnstar's den.

"Dawnstar!" Rainfall awoke her sleeping leader.

"Wha'?" Dawnstar raised her sleepy head.

"DarkClan territory is on fire!"

Dawnstar was on her feet in a moment.

"Will it spread?"

"I don't know," Rainfall replied. "I was out for a walk, and met a DarkClan warrior. We both smelled smoke, and I told him I'd try to get help."

"You did well, Rainfall. Bring a patrol of our strongest warriors. Leave half at the border, bring the rest to help DarkClan get to our territory. They can stay here as long as they need to." Dawnstar gazed at the sky. "We don't need more death." She murmured.

Rainfall climbed down. She ran to the apprentices' den first.

"Wake up everyone!" she called.

"What?" The apprentices' raised their heads.

"We need a makeshift den built. DarkClan territory is on fire, and they need our help."

"Okay!" Pebblepaw stood up.

"Owlpaw, you're in charge of one group, Snowpaw the other. Go!"

Next, Rainfall ran to the warriors' den.

"Sparrowtalon, Otterheart, Duskheart, Ashpelt, Emberblaze, Nightstream, Sunheart, Leaffoot, Stormcloud, and Creekfrost!" Rainfall called.

The cats padded wearily from the den.

"What?" Duskheart snapped.

"DarkClan territory is on fire! We need to help them!"

"Why?" Duskheart mumbled. "We should let them burn."

Rainfall shoved her nose into the young warrior's face. "No Clan deserves to perish, and the forest will be unbalanced if they leave! Now come on!"

Rainfall led the patrol to the DarkClan border.

"Okay, Otterheart, Ashpelt, Nightstream, Sunheart, and Creekfrost!" Rainfall carefully picked around the cats still infuriated from the DarkClan attack. "Come with me! The rest of you stay here and wait for us. Stormcloud, you're in charge!" And without a second's hesitation, Rainfall led the patrol into the smoky forest.

"There they are!" Otterheart pointed.

Rainfall ran to Foxstar, who was at the front of the group.

"Is everyone accounted for?" she asked.

Foxstar looked at her quickly. "No, we're missing Duskpaw, Thornkit, and Waterfall."

"Ivyfur!" A young she-cat named Dovefur called. "Where's Ivyfur?"

"I'll get them. Otterheart, come with me." She turned to Foxstar. "Can we have two of your warriors?"

Foxstar nodded. "Tigerdawn and Volefoot."

Rainfall turned to the two warriors. "Show us the way."

The warriors took them to the camp. Rainfall heard a mewling.

"Thornkit!" Tigerdawn wailed.

Rainfall saw the young kit, clinging to a branch. The end was burning, and the licking flames were working their way toward the tiny tabby.

Rainfall leaped on the branch, and scooped up the kit. She handed him to Tigerdawn.

"Mossyflower!" a cry came.

There, the black and white she-cat was standing, her paw pinned on Ivyfur. The medicine cat's eyes were dark.

"StarClan took away the life I wanted to lead, they took all my littermates, my kits, my family, and now our home!" she growled. "Now I'll take everything away from them, one by one!"

Volefoot leaped on Mossyflower, knocking her aside. "Paws off!"

A burning branch cracked.

"No!" Tigerdawn screeched.

Ivyfur, Volefoot, and Mossyflower were trapped under the flames.

Ivyfur wriggled her way out, just before the branch erupted into flames.

"No!" Tigerdawn yowled.

A shimmer caught her eye. _Honeyleaf! _

"Hello, my friend. I wish we didn't have to meet now. I've come for Volefoot."

"Honeyleaf, I,"

"Don't forget the flames," Honeyleaf said as she faded.

"Let's go," Rainfall said.

"Wait! Duskpaw!"

A small gray tom pelted to join them.

"Now let's go." Rainfall led them to the camp.

DarkClan were settling down in the back.

"Ivyfur!" Dovefur ran forward.

"Oh Thornkit!" Silvermoon wrapped herself around him.

"We found Waterfall on our way here," Foxstar said.

Duskpaw limped over to his mother.

"Where are Volefoot and Mossyflower?" a cat commented.

Rainfall touched her nose gently to Tigerdawn's shoulder.

"I'll leave you now." She padded away.

She noticed Snowstorm looking at her.

_He's safe._ She sighed. _So close, but so far away._

Rainfall looked up. Breeze was speaking with Spottedpath and Dawnstar. Dawnstar beckoned Rainfall over.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. It's been a good experience."

"We're leaving?" Rabbit exclaimed as he padded by, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes," Breeze said.

"Wait! I don't want to go! I-I," he turned to Dawnstar. "May I please stay? Petalpaw said she'd teach me how to catch mice, and fight, and everything!"

Breeze looked at Dawnstar. "I expected this from him. Petalpaw loves him."

"Very well. He may stay. If he changes his mind, he'll have an escort right there. It's not a bad idea to try."

"Speaking of which," Spottedpath said. "I'd like to go to the Tribe, if you'd have me," she turned to Breeze.

"Of course! We'd love to have you!"

"Great!" Spottedpath turned and noticed Rainfall's eyes.

"Oh, Rainfall!" Spottedpath's eyes turned sad, as Rainfall pressed her nose into her foster mother's fur.

"You can't leave!" Rainfall breathed.

"Oh, Rainfall. You and your brother are warriors now. You'll be okay. It will be okay."

"Spottedpath! I-I-I can't thank you enough. You've done a great deal for me and my brother. I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll be with you always Rainfall. I belong with the tribe."

Rainfall pulled away.

"I've loved you since you were born Rainfall. You were like my own daughter."

Rainfall padded away. She collapsed, wishing for Firepatch or Snowstorm.

Firepatch padded past, and Rainfall looked up.

"Firepatch!"

He turned angrily. "Why don't you go ask Leaffoot!"

"What?"

"I saw you talking and touching noses today."

"I was thanking him for watching my apprentice! I won't be with him."

Firepatch's eyes lightened. "Oh!" He blinked at her somber expression. "What's wrong?"

"Spottedpath is leaving."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rainfall!" He quickly touched her ear. "I'll be back soon. I promised Dawnstar I'd lead a hunting patrol for DarkClan."

Rainfall didn't even notice Mistycloud behind her.

"You play with fire, it's going to burn you. He's not right for you Rainfall. I raised him. I know him better than most."

"But don't you want him to have a mate? Don't you want him to fall in love? You're his mother!"

Mistycloud looked sadly at her. "He is not my son."

"What?"

Mistycloud walked off toward Featherfall.

Berrypaw rushed quickly from the nursery. Her ran into Sweetleaf's den, then over to Rainfall.

"Moonpelt is having her kits! She wants you," he mewed.

Rainfall leaped up and ran into the nursery.

Moonpelt looked up painfully at Rainfall.

"Rainfall! It hurts so much! I don't know what to do!"

"Shh, Berrypaw and Sweetleaf will help you. It will be okay."

"Rainfall," Sweetleaf murmured. "Go get Duskheart."

Rainfall ran out to get Moonpelt's mate.

"Duskheart!" Rainfall called to the dusty tom.

Duskheart looked up.

"Moonpelt is having her kits!"

Duskheart leaped up and ran to the nursery.

Moonpelt's eyes were half closed, and a kit lay at her side.

"Moonpelt! Oh Moonpelt! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Duskheart cried.

Sweetleaf put another kit at Moonpelt's side, then another. She then sat back.

"Do something!" Duskheart screeched.

Moonpelt blinked. She took a ragged breath, and lay her head down again.

"I can't do anything else. It's up to StarClan now."

Moonpelt feebly beckoned to Rainfall with her tail.

Rainfall came over and bent down.

"Take care of my kits. I know you'll make the right decisions about Snowstorm."

Rainfall gasped. _How many cats know?_

"Don't worry. I know my best friend. I've seen you looking across the border, and I saw you looking at him tonight. I'll be with you always." Moonpelt coughed, then closed her eyes for the last time.

One of the kits looked up. She was black, with a dab of white on her chest. There was a small tabby tom, and a pure black tom.

Duskheart looked desperately at Rainfall.

"I don't know how to name kits!"

"Hush! I'll help," Rainfall said.

"Who will feed them?"

"I will," Featherfall appeared at the entrance. "I can have some herbs to make my milk come early."

"What will we name them?" Duskheart fretted.

"How about, Fernkit for the black she-kit, and Bramblekit for the tabby?" Rainfall asked.

"Okay," Duskheart sat down. "Let's call the black tom, Ebonykit."

"Okay." Rainfall said.

She briskly padded out of the nursery to the warriors' den, but Berrypaw stopped her.

"You were in the heart of that fire, you need to be checked over."

It was hard to obey a tiny apprentice, but Rainfall knew better than to decline.

He looked her over, noticing a small bit of fur singed from her tail, but that was all.

"You'll be okay, but I'll give you some honeycomb to lick," he instructed.

Rainfall picked up the oozing honeycomb that Berrypaw lay at her feet.

"Fanks Berfypaw," Rainfall muffled around the sticky treat.

"Whoa!" Tinypaw screeched as she ran past. "I want some!"

"Settle down!" Rainfall sternly scolded. She glanced around. "Here you go," Rainfall let her have a lick.

"That's delicious!"

Rainfall padded over to Sunheart. "Want to share some of this with me?"

Sunheart looked up at her. "Of course. Anything that I get to do with my sister is the best."

Rainfall purred. "Did Spottedpath tell you?"

"Yeah, but she's right. We aren't kits anymore."

"I just feel like we're losing everybody, Swiftfoot, Spottedpath, Sandpelt,"

"Hush! We still have each other." Sunheart touched her ear. "I'll always be there for you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

Rainfall opened her mouth to answer, but a yowl rang out around the hollow.

"Let all _CaveClan_ cats gather to hear my words." Dawnstar yowled.

Rainfall and Sunheart padded over to her.

"Owlpaw, Littlepaw, Softpaw, Petalpaw, Hawkpaw, and Birchpaw step forward."

"Yes! Finally!" Owlpaw leaped up. He'd been hit by a monster when he'd strayed too close to the twolegplace on the edge of CaveClan territory. He was older than Breezeflight, Leaffoot, and Frostdust, but he'd been held back after the accident.

Littlepaw boldly padded up, while Softpaw tenderly padded up, and Petalpaw was a bit hesitant. She quickly padded over to Dawnstar, and whispered something in her ear. Dawnstar looked thoughtfully for a second, before mewing a reply to the young cat. Petalpaw nodded, and joined her littermates.

Hawkpaw and Birchpaw padded forward last, standing side by side.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of CaveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Owlpaw called.

"I do!" Littlepaw, Hawkpaw, and Birchpaw cried after him.

"I do!" Softpaw led Petalpaw in the call.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Littlepaw, you will be known as Littlestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and skill. Birchpaw, you will be known as Birchfire. StarClan honors your generosity and kindness. Hawkpaw, you will be known as Hawkwing. StarClan honors your strength and skill in battle. Petalpaw, you will be known as Petalcloud. StarClan honors your gentle spirit and talent. Softpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Softstep. StarClan honors your quiet nature and skill in hunting." Dawnstar took a breath.

"And last but not least, we have Owlpaw."

Owlpaw leaped up happily.

"Owlpaw, you have been waiting a long time, I know. You have gone through much, and I respect your patience. I name you Owlclaw. StarClan honors your patience, your spirit, and your skill. I am glad to have you in my Clan."

"Littlestorm! Birchfire! Hawkwing! Petalcloud! Softstep!"

As they paused, Poppyfern led up Owlclaw's cheer.

"Owlclaw! Owlclaw! Owlclaw!"

Rainfall blinked. She padded to the warriors' den. But she felt the forest calling her. She ran out, hearing Snowstorm's alarmed squeak.


	13. Chapter 10

She splashed through a puddle, and tripped over a bramble. When she ran out of breath, she collapsed, and looked up, to see where her paws had taken her.

_Nowhere!_ She raged in her head. _I'm in the middle of the forest!_

She looked up, and wandered over the border, DarkClan's. She padded down the small slope she'd gone down as an apprentice. She looked up, and saw the glistening cave.

_The Mooncave._

She padded into it, and settled down in the chilly darkness.

She awoke in a black forest.

She heard a cry.

_Snowstorm!_

She ran toward it, when she heard Firepatch's helpless call. Then Dawnstar's, Sunheart's, Tinypaw's, Swiftfoot's, Sandpelt's, Whitestar's, Spottedpath's.

_I can't help you all!_

Rainfall collapsed into a heap, breathing heavily. A glimmering light appeared above her.

_Honeyleaf!_

"Honeyleaf!" she looked up.

"Rainfall." Honeyleaf looked down at her.

"What?"

"You play with fire, it's going to burn you."

"I don't play with fire!"

Honeyleaf growled. "You never listen!"

"Oh, _I _never listen, now?"

"Everybody's hurt somebody before!"

"Everybody's been hurt by somebody before!"

"I tried to warn you!"

Honeyleaf blinked angrily, and whirled around, but Rainfall leaped on her before she could escape.

Honeyleaf hissed and twisted around, clawing at her face. Rainfall bit into her scruff.

"Stop it!" Rainfall saw a small white she-cat, and another she-cat.

_Sweetleaf and Whitestar._

"It's the only way!" Whitestar held Sweetleaf back.

Honeyleaf twisted, sensing Rainfall's distraction. She bit down on Rainfall's ear, and Rainfall ripped at her back.

No matter how strong Honeyleaf was, she'd trained as a medicine cat. She was relying mainly on instinct, while Rainfall knew battle skills. The she-cats broke apart, and were breathing heavily.

_What are we doing?_ All of Rainfall's heart shrieked. But she ignored it and relied on instinct.

Honeyleaf's tabby back was arched and she was hissing.

Rainfall leaped again, hearing lightning crack. She clawed ferociously at Honeyleaf, while Honeyleaf bit deeply into her scruff.

"What type of StarClan cat are you?" Rainfall hissed.

"A better one than you'll ever be," Honeyleaf growled before leaping back into the battle.

Soon, Sweetleaf obviously couldn't contain herself anymore, and thrust herself between the fighting she-cats. Whitestar stopped Rainfall from bowling her over.

"The promises we made were not enough!" Honeyleaf hissed.

"The secrets that we sold were never known!" Rainfall yowled back.

"Stop it!" Whitestar yowled. "You both are better than this!"

Rainfall hissed, then ran.

She soon woke up in the Mooncave.

She padded briskly home, running into Snowstorm on the way.

"Snowstorm!"

"I came to check on the territory, I think we'll go home today."

"Okay then."

"Yeah,"

"I've got to get home. It's kind of important."

"Oh. See you later."

"Yeah."

Rainfall looked up at the sky.

"Honeyleaf!" She shouted. "I hope you can hear me! Because I will never forgive you for this! I never want to see you again!" Rainfall crumpled to the ground.

_What have I done?_

She felt a tail around her shoulders.

"Whitestar was right." Sweetleaf murmured. "That is the only way."

"So, what now? DarkClan has no medicine cat, there's no one to train one, and, well."

"That's what I was going to say. Honeyleaf knew about Mossyflower. She's been training Berrypaw secretly. Tonight is the half moon. He will receive his medicine cat name. She will watch over him, and I will go to DarkClan."

"But, Sweetleaf!"

Sweetleaf shook her head. "I've made up my mind."

Rainfall dropped her head.

"I told Foxstar, I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'm taking Berrypaw to the Mooncave tonight."

"Do you think she was right? About fire, and our promises?"

"I don't know," Sweetleaf dropped her head and sighed.

Rainfall dipped her head to the troubled medicine cat. She padded off, and found Snowstorm.

"Oh, Snowstorm, I can't do it anymore!" she touched noses with him, and buried her nose deep in his pelt.

"We are going back today," Snowstorm said. "I'll meet you tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Great! See you then."

Rainfall and Snowstorm parted ways.

"Rainfall! There you are!"

Cats swarmed around her, asking for commands.

"Umm, Mistycloud, lead a hunting patrol. Choose three other cats, and Stormcloud, take a border patrol with four others, and I'll take out the apprentices for battle training. Grassfur and Firepatch, come too please."

Rainfall led the cats out of the cave.

"Okay. Today I'm teaching you tactics on how to work together so you can defeat some cat two or three times bigger than you."

The apprentices nodded.

"Okay, watch me and Firepatch attack Grassfur, see how he's bigger than us?"

Rainfall nodded swiftly to Firepatch, and flattened her belly to the ground, following Firepatch's swift movement. When Firepatch yowled, Rainfall slunk under Grassfur, bringing up her weight to knock him off balance.

Firepatch knocked against him while he was unbalanced, and Grassfur tried to roll over, like he would, to escape where Firepatch's claws would be, if it were a real battle. But instead of escaping, he ran straight into Rainfall, who was ready, and leaped, pinning her attacker down.

"Like that!" Rainfall called in satisfaction.

Tinypaw leaped up. "Can we try?"

"Let's see," Rainfall glanced around. There were six apprentices, and three warriors.

"Tinypaw and Pebblepaw, I'll take you two, and Firepatch will take Flamepaw and Snowpaw, and Grassfur will take Snowpaw and Thunderpaw." Rainfall made sure to add Thunderpaw against Grassfur, because he was the biggest apprentice.

Tinypaw nodded to Pebblepaw, slinking forward on her belly. Pebblepaw went to the other side. Rainfall could see Tinypaw's muscles tensed, ready to spring.

_So she's springing, I'll be ready._

Rainfall tensed her body, and got ready to swing a paw toward Tinypaw, but before she could move, Pebblepaw leaped on her back, and Tinypaw ran underneath, hitting both of her front legs, knocking her over.

Rainfall collapsed, and rolled over.

"Rainfall?" Pebblepaw asked nervously.

"Are you okay?" Tinypaw squeaked.

As the two she-cats padded over to Rainfall, she looked up at them and flopped on the ground.

"You've killed me!"

The she-cats broke into purrs.

"Let's go home now."

By the time they reached home, Berrypaw and Sweetleaf had already left.

"What are we going to do without them?" Rainfall thought.


	14. Chapter 11

Rainfall paced the cave tensely. The sun had almost risen, and there was still no sign of Berrypaw.

_Be patient, young warrior. He will come._ Whitestar murmured in her ear.

As if on cue, Berrypaw padded alone into the cave, looking very down and small without his former mentor by his side.

"Berrypaw," Rainfall ran to him and touched noses with the young cat.

"Berryfur now," he said quietly.

"Berryfur," Rainfall corrected. "I waited for you."

"Thank you Rainfall. Go take a walk. Your joints are stiff from the cool air."

Rainfall nodded. She was going to go anyway. She told Snowstorm she would be late that day, and would come early morning.

"Snowstorm!" Rainfall ran forward when she saw him, and touched noses with the young tom.

"Oh, Rainfall, it's great to see you." Snowstorm murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, any day with you is great."

"Something's wrong."

Snowstorm sighed. "My sister's kit got stolen by twolegs."

"How long has Patchfur had kits?"

"About five moons."

"You didn't tell me?"

"No, I forgot, I love seeing you so much, and well you know. One of them got attacked by something in the dark, then her only tom that was left, Stormkit, was stolen."

Rainfall touched his shoulder.

"Rainfall?" A disbelieving voice sounded from the border.

Rainfall whirled around. "Oh, um, Poppyfern, hi, um," Rainfall stuttered. The red she-cat stood in disbelief on the border.

"What are you doing here, with him?" she faltered.

"I-I—"

"Poppyfern?" Nightstream padded through the undergrowth along with Ashpelt, and—

"Firepatch!" Rainfall cried. The ginger and white tom stood shaking, pain shone clearly in his eyes.

"I can explain," she stammered. "I-I—"

"Rainfall," Snowstorm silenced her. His tail slid over her back, comforting her.

"Rainfall, you, you need to come back home now." Nightstream said quietly.

"But," Rainfall stared desperately at Snowstorm.

"I'm coming too."

"No," Nightstream snapped. "Rainfall needs to face this alone."

"Snowstorm," a gruff voice sounded from behind them. "You need to come with us." Spiderfoot and his patrol stepped from the bushes.

"I'll meet you at the border later," Snowstorm murmured. "It will all work out okay."

Rainfall was led by her Clanmates. Her head hung, all of her life gone.

_What have you done StarClan? Why did they find us?_

Rainfall padded into the cave, and Nightstream ran up to Dawnstar to tell her the news. Rainfall sat sadly in the clearing.

"Rainfall!" Sunheart ran up to her. "What happened?"

Rainfall just looked sadly at him.

"Rainfall," Nightstream padded down from Dawnstar's den. "Dawnstar wants you."

Rainfall padded shamefully into Dawnstar's den.

"Rainfall, is it true?" Dawnstar asked.

"It is Dawnstar."

"I thought you were better than this. You've disappointed your Clanmates."

"I regret disappointing them with every breath, but I do not regret seeing Snowstorm."

"So I suppose you will still see him, despite being caught."

"Yes, Dawnstar."

"Then I can only exile you. I hate doing it, I hate it more than anything, but it cannot work with us. Snowstorm and you can go somewhere you can be together. You will be welcome here, if you decide, but I cannot guarantee your deputyship will remain."

"We will not come here. No one would allow it, and you know that Dawnstar."

"I know."

"Will you find Tinypaw a good mentor?"

"Who would you like?"

Rainfall thought for a moment. "Breezeflight. Can Breezeflight be deputy too? I-I think StarClan chose her to be deputy, after the rain opened up, a breeze blew it away."

"I suppose you're right. Very well."

"May I say goodbye to my friends first?"

"Of course." Dawnstar tapped noses with her. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dawnstar."

Rainfall jumped down. Sunheart was waiting for her.

"It's okay Rainfall. Nightstream told me." He murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand completely."

"Thank you. Watch over everyone for me."

"Okay."

Tinypaw ran up. "You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry, I-I—"

Tinypaw reached up and touched her nose. "It's okay Rainfall. I forgive you."

She went to Firepatch next, but he hissed, and walked away.

"He's grieving," Mistycloud murmured behind her. "He'll never forget you."

Runningbreeze ran up to her. "I'll walk you to the border."

"Okay," Rainfall sighed.

"You know what?" Runningbreeze sighed as they started their walk.

"What?"

"You know Snowpaw and Berryfur?"

"Yes."

"They are my kits. I gave them up, so no one would be suspicious of me."

"Why would they be suspicious?"

"There was a third. He is still alive."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He's with his father Tigerstripe, in MoonClan. I loved Tigerstripe, just like you loved Snowstorm."

"I won't tell," Rainfall murmured.

"Thank you, I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone." She touched Rainfall's nose with hers. "Good luck, Rainfall."

Rainfall blinked, and dipped her head. Runningbreeze hared away into the bushes. Snowstorm was there, standing on the border waiting for her.

"Ready?" he queried.

"Ready," Rainfall countered.

"Good, let's go."

And the two cats padded off toward the edge of Clan territory. When they reached it, Rainfall looked back.

_I'm leaving everything behind! Why did this happen?_

"Don't look back Rainfall. Looking back will just bring more pain."

"But where will we go?"

"We will go out of Clan territory, we will go to the forests beyond."

"You know we won't stay long."

"I know."

Suddenly, everything disappeared from around Rainfall. A hiss of a striped tom, and blood pouring from Berryfur.

_Stripepaw, he looks exactly like Tigerstripe. Tigerstripe, Runningbreeze, wait—_she thought. _Snowpaw and Berryfur are Runningbreeze's and Tigerstripe's kits, and Stripepaw, the third._

"No!" Rainfall screeched. She whirled around and took off toward the spot where she had seen Stripepaw and Berryfur.

"Rainfall!" Snowstorm screeched.

Rainfall saw the striped tom hissing at Berryfur foxlengths away from where Rainfall had been standing with Snowstorm.

"Stop!" she leaped on Stripepaw, and knocked him away from a shocked Berryfur.

"Rainfall?" Berryfur said, stunned.

"Don't you lay a claw on that cat! Ever!"

"Why not?"

Rainfall shoved her muzzle in his face. "Just listen to me! Never touch him! You will face the wrath of StarClan!" She raked her claws across his muzzle. "Get out!"

He hared away into the bushes. "This isn't over, Rainfall! I'll be back!"

Berryfur looked up sadly, seeing Snowstorm, his look turned to rage.

"First Sweetleaf left me, why must you leave too?" he seethed.

Rainfall looked at him sadly, and he calmed down. He touched her nose, and whispered gently in her ear, "Ever since I met you, I've loved you. I didn't want to, but who can stop love? I promised myself I wouldn't break the medicine cat code, so I became friends with you. We will always be friends."

He gently blinked at her, then jerked his head toward the hills. "Go! If someone catches you they will kill you!"

Rainfall briefly nodded, then ran off, following Snowstorm.

"Goodbye Rainfall!" Berryfur called. "Come back soon," he added, under his breath. "I don't know how long I can survive without you."


	15. Chapter 12

Firepatch angrily paced the small clearing where Snowstorm and Rainfall would meet.

"Where is the cat you told us about?" Grassfur growled. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"Quiet! She will be here soon!" Firepatch hissed back.

He had an assembly of cats from StormClan and CaveClan behind him. Tigerdawn would be here soon, with DarkClan and MoonClan cats.

"So our main goal is to get rid of all half-Clan lineages?" Emberblaze growled.

"Correct," mewed Firepatch.

Hawkwing's ears were laid back, and he was growling at the mention of mixed lineages. Birchfire shook behind him.

Firepatch couldn't gather many cats. Many were fans of Rainfall and Snowstorm, even despite what they did. He had gathered Grassfur, Emberblaze, Hawkwing, and Birchfire from CaveClan. He had brought his apprentice, but he could tell the young tom didn't want to be here. From StormClan, he had gathered Otterstripe, Brindlewhisker, Ratbelly, Bramblepelt, Shadefur, Frostheart, Sootstorm and Halfpaw.

A rustle came from the bushes, and out stepped Tigerdawn with a collection of cats behind her. Several Firepatch recognized, like Gorsescar, Hollyheart, Spiderfoot, and Lionpaw from DarkClan, and Sunpelt, Smallfoot, Breezetail, Nightstripe, Badgerclaw, Cinderfur, and Stripepaw.

"Were you dragged here too?" Flamepaw whispered in Stripepaw's ear.

"No!" The bigger apprentice growled. "Anything to bring Rainfall down! Look at the scars she's given me for attacking a stupid medicine cat that I smelled on our territory!"

Firepatch nodded at the bold apprentice. "Flamepaw could learn a thing or two from you."

Tigerdawn padded up to the front with Firepatch. He remembered the day that she found him on the border, and asked if he wanted revenge on Rainfall.

"Do you want revenge on the cat that ripped your heart apart?" she had asked.

"With every breath," he told the tabby.

She explained her plan, and he agreed.

So two days later, here they were. His memories were broken as a golden she-cat padded through the crowd of cats, settling down in the middle. Goldensun was her name, he thought.

_She's beautiful._

"I have a question," Breezetail stood up. "By meeting with cats from other Clans, aren't we just encouraging mates from other Clans?"

"On the contrary," Tigerdawn answered. "We are all a family here, a new Clan!"

Breezetail nodded and sat down.

_If we are all a Clan, then I could—_What was he thinking? He didn't need some DarkClan she-cat to be with him. He wanted one she-cat, and she broke his heart.

But the she-cat's thick fur, shining gold in the moonlight drew his heart in and trapped it like a web.

"Firepatch, anything to say as our other leader?" Tigerdawn asked.

"Yes," Firepatch stood up, his eyes ablaze. "A warning to the Clans, the good and the evil, this is war. The moment of truth, the moment to lie, the moment to live, the moment to die, this is the moment we fight back! We will fight to the death! No more will Clans be mixed, and pure blood will run under us!" he called to the sky.

An erupt of yowls in agreement came up from the cats. Tigerdawn nodded, and beckoned for Firepatch to speak with her while the cats got to know their new Clanmates.

"Excellent speech." Tigerdawn pointed out. "I had a request. When the time comes, I kill Snowstorm."

"Fine, if I get Rainfall."

"Very well. That's good."

He padded over to Goldensun. "Hey there," he muttered.

"Hey. How's it going?" she replied in a quiet voice.

"Great! Glad you're here."

Her bushy tail swiped under his chin. "I'm glad you're here." She pressed his pelt into his.

"You know," he commented. "Since we're all one Clan and all—"

"Request accepted. Let's have fun now!"

He paused.

"What are you waiting for?" she giggled. "Let's go!"

He padded after Goldensun all night, and when the moon hit high in the sky, they padded off toward home.

Flamepaw hurried to keep up behind him. "Why do we go to that, Firepatch?" he queried. "Isn't it just to kill other cats? I don't want to kill other cats! It's against the warrior code!"

"We do it to keep lineages straight Flamepaw. We do it because we have to."

"So are we going to kill Rainfall and Snowstorm?"

"Yes, probably."

"I don't want to!" he screeched.

"Shut up!" Firepatch whirled around. "You should want great victory! You will continue going with me." Firepatched eyed him suspiciously. "You aren't going to tell are you?"

"N-no," he stuttered.

Firepatch glared. "I don't believe you." He leaped on the small tom, growling. He had to admit, Flamepaw had grown bigger. He was strong from constant battle training, but the element of surprise was all Firepatch's. He cut swiftly through Flamepaw's throat, and the young apprentice struggled for air, with a look of disbelief in his eyes. His eyes rolled back in his head and closed, and then he flopped to the ground. Flamepaw was dead.

Firepatch picked up the small apprentice. He had an excuse, ready to go, when he heard a rustle from the bushes. He whirled around. No one was there.

_It's too risky, _he thought. _It's better I leave him here for someone else. _He quickly rid the apprentice of all scents that could lead back to him, and after that, he left.

He didn't notice the blue eyes in the bushes.


End file.
